Resident Evil Sherry s Story
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Sherry vive en casa de sus padres adoptivos, ajena a que la pesadilla de Raccoon City todavía no ha terminado. De nuevo, los zombies volverán para atormentar a uno de los personajes más desaparecidos de la saga. Subido capítulo 16 4/12/11
1. El día antes

Antes que nada explicar que esta historia hablará de una trama que no aparece en ningún videojuego, sino que se basa en Sherry Birkin, personaje que desde la segunda entrega de la saga se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

Todos los fans sabréis que existen dos teorías:

- Albert Wesker la tiene bajo su tutela

- Sherry esta en casa de unos padres adoptivos que en teoría trabajan en secreto para Wesker.

Si nos basamos en la entrega del último título de la saga, Resident Evil 5, Sherry tendría 23 años (¿cómo pasa el tiempo eh? Y eso que al principio tenía nueve años).

Pues bueno, este fanfic se basa en el paso de 2 años, así que Sherry tendrá 15 años.

Ante todo, gracias por leerlo y os recuerdo que esta historia es ficticia, inventada por mi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ****EL ENVIADO**

Sherry lloraba sin parar al ver a su madre tendida en el suelo. Estaba muerta, y ella lo sabía. Sabía también que tenía que lagarse de ese lugar, pero no quería separarse de su madre a la que había visto morir ante ella para protegerla.

- Mamá no… no… - sollozó.

De golpe, la cabeza de su madre se giró y su mirada quedó fija en ella. Sherry se asustó. La cabeza de su madre estaba llena de sangre y no era un espectáculo que una niña de 12 años pudiese ver de manera calmada a pesar de que esa persona fuese su madre.

- ¿Mamá…?

El cuerpo de su madre se levantó y extendió los brazos, en señal de que quería abrazarla.

- ¡Mamá!

La pequeña corrió hacía su madre, abrazándola con fuerza para no dejarla escapar.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Estás bien!

Annette Birkin no dijo nada, pero eso no le importaba a Sherry. Su madre estaba viva y eso significaba que por fin todo iría bien.

- Mamá, yo…

Cuando Sherry alzó la vista para ver el rostro de su madre, se aterró al encontrarse con el rostro de un ser calvo y de piel gris como la ceniza, cuya mirada parecía perdida pero a la vez llena de furia. Era un ser enorme cuya ropa consistía en una enorme gabardina verdosa que casi cubría por completo su cuerpo. Para su desgracia, Sherry lo conocía muy bien.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no!

Temblando y con paso torpe, Sherry se alejó corriendo, pero ese monstruo la agarró con una mano.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Sin quererlo, su mirada se cruzó con la de esa criatura. Era un ser ya muerto, creado solo para cumplir órdenes, pero eso no impedía que el mirarlo directamente a los ojos causase temor al más valiente.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame!

La criatura sonrió. Parecía que le divertía ver como esa niña suplicaba por su vida de esa manera. Su misión estaba clara, y no iba a dudar en cumplirla y matar a esa cría.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Socorro!

Se oyó el sonido de un disparo y una bala atravesó la cabeza de la criatura que ni se inmuto.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Sherry vio a una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta que sujetaba un arma apuntando al monstruo.

- ¡Claire!

- ¡Suéltala maldito monstruo! ¡Ven a por mí si te atreves!

El monstruo sonrió y se dirigió hacía Claire con paso firme, sin soltar a Sherry.

- ¡Qué la sueltes te he dicho! – Gritó Claire mientras disparaba, pero la criatura no se detenía.

Cuando estuvo frente a la chica, esta sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el pecho, atravesando su corazón. Pero el monstruo ni se inmutó. Solo alzó el puño en el aire y comenzó su descenso a una velocidad y con una fuerza sobrehumana.

- ¡Claire! ¡Cuidado!

La chica no pudo apartarse a tiempo y el puño del monstruo golpeó su cabeza, reventándola en pequeños cachitos de carne que se esparcieron por su alrededor.

Aterrorizada, Sherry no pudo evitar orinarse encima, empapando sus pantalones cortos y las botas de la criatura, que al notar lo que pasaba volvió a sonreír.

La alzó en el aire y luego la comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad para estamparla contra el suelo. Iba a matarla.

- ¡¡¡Noooo!!!

Sherry se despertó de golpe. Respirando agitadamente, miró a todos lados. Se encontraba en el asiento de atrás del coche de Matt Damon, un amigo de sus padres adoptivos que les hacía el favor de ir a buscarla cuando salía del instituto.

Por lo visto, el grito había asustado a Matt, porque se encontraba mirándola con preocupación. Estaban parados, así que había debido parar el coche cuando Sherry había gritado.

La casa donde ahora vivía Sherry estaba fuera de la ciudad, en un pequeño barrio que habían construido alejado de Worrington City, así que solo se podía o ir andando y tardar cerca de media hora a través de unas callejuelas mal hechas que atravesaban un montón de almacenes y fábricas o en coche. Por suerte, poca gente iba en coche y no era peligroso pararse en medio de la carretera.

- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? – Preguntó Matt mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se giraba para verla mejor - ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?

La joven solo asintió y se acurrucó, poniendo sus pies en el asiento y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

- Ey, ey, vamos.

Matt pasó como pudo al asiento de atrás. Por muy fácil que lo pusiesen en las películas, no era nada fácil pasar del asiento delantero al trasero siendo adulto.

Se sentó al lado de Sherry y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza.

- Vamos, no esta bien que una princesa lloré, ¿no crees?

- Mañana hará cuatro años que mamá y papá murieron… - dijo entre sollozos.

Matt suspiró a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza. Todos los años por estas fechas, Sherry solía tener bajones de moral cuando se acercaba el día de la muerte de sus padres. Durante el resto del año estaba bien, pero no siempre. A veces, no podía evitar ponerse a llorar.

- Así que ya han pasado cuatro años… vaya. ¡Qué cortos se me han hecho!

Sherry le miró de reojo, con los ojos llorosos.

- Aún recuerdo cuando fui a casa de tus padres y vi allí a una pequeña niña rubia de nueves años llorando sola en una esquina de su habitación.

La joven se ruborizó avergonzada recordando lo ocurrido.

Tras haber huido de Raccoon City, Claire se había marchado a buscar a su hermano y había dejado a la niña con Leon. Este había averiguado que Sherry tenía unos parientes en Worrington City y se puso en contacto con ellos.

De esta manera, Sherry quedó al cargo de unos parientes a los que ella no recordaba haber visto jamás, pero que si que tenían varias fotos de ellos con sus padres e incluso con Sherry cuando era un bebé.

Por lo visto, Marian, su madre adoptiva, era la hermana pequeña de Annette. Lo cierto es que se parecían bastante, sólo que Marian tenía el pelo más largo y de un rubio más oscuro que su madre.

Su padre adoptivo, Michel, por lo visto había sido muy amigo de su padre William cuando eran pequeños y eso le hizo conocer a Marian y enamorarse de ella. Cuando se enteraron de que Sherry había escapado del incidente de Raccoon City se alegraron mucho y pidieron su custodia.

Tras dejarla allí Leon desapareció. Pero Claire iba a verla de vez en cuando para ver como estaba. Pero este último año solo la vio para año nuevo. Lo último que supo de ella es que se iba a Europa para ver a su hermano. De eso ya hacía seis meses.

De todas formas, cuando llegó a casa de sus padres adoptivos y les contó lo ocurrido, los dos dijeron que eso serían cosas que ella había soñado, porque los informes decían que Annette y William habían muerto en un accidente de coche y sus cuerpos descansaban en tranquilamente en el cementerio de Worrintong City.

Ese mismo día la llevaron al cementerio para que viese sus tumbas. Las lápidas de sus padres estaban juntas y en cada una de ellas estaba grabado el nombre y los datos de cada uno.

Sherry estaba convencida de que allí no estaban sus cuerpos. Había visto morir a su madre ante sus ojos y su padre se había convertido en una terrible criatura producto del G-Virus. Lo sabía bien. Pero ellos no la creyeron.

Esa noche, se acurrucó en una esquina de la habitación que le habían preparado, envuelta en una de las sábanas de su cama y comenzó a llorar. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo y que todo lo que había vivido era real. Y encima, criticaron a Leon y Claire diciendo que seguro que eran tonterías que ellos le habían metido en la cabeza. Cuando Sherry se veía con Claire, a sus padres no les hacía ninguna gracia y tenían que hacerlo a escondidas.

Fue esa misma noche cuando conoció a Matt. Era un buen amigo de sus padres adoptivos y también había conocido a su padre William. Entró en su habitación cuando oyó sus lloros y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que una cosa tan bonita estropee su rostro llorando de esa manera? – Le dijo.

Sherry le miró, con ojos envueltos en lágrimas. Aquel hombre de cabello rizado y castaño y mofletes inflados, le dibujo una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza.

- Las niñas bonitas como tú, que se asemejan a princesas no deben llorar nunca, ¿sabes? Eso estropea vuestra belleza. Así que, ¿no es mejor desahogarte con palabras que con lágrimas?

Cuando Sherry se calmó, le contó lo que ocurría. Matt lo escuchó con mucha atención, sin perderse detalle.

- Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que pasó…

- ¿M-Me crees? ¿De verdad me crees?

- Una princesita tan bonita como tú no creo que se inventé una historia tan terrible como esa, ¿no crees? Además, estoy seguro de que la hija de William jamás mentiría de esa manera, ¿o me equivocó? – Preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando se acordó de su padre y de su madre, Sherry no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a Matt, hundió la cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Matt por su parte la rodeo con sus brazos y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Sherry se despertó en los brazos de Matt. Seguían en la misma posición, ella abrazada a él y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y el la rodeaba con sus brazos con la mano en la cabeza. No sabía cuando, pero Sherry se había dormido mientras lloraba.

Desde aquel día, Matt se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Sherry. La escuchaba cuando necesitaba de un amigo para contarle sus problemas y la ayudaba siempre que podía frente a sus padres adoptivos.

Al principio de irse a vivir con sus padres adoptivos, Sherry no podía evitar orinarse todas las noches en la cama cuando tenía pesadillas con lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, sobre todo cuando ese horrible monstruo mataba a su madre.

Sus Marian y Michel se cabrearon mucho con Sherry y pensaron que ya llegaba a ser un problema de su cuerpo. Matt la defendió diciendo que todos los niños tienen pesadillas que nos pueden hacer mearnos literalmente de miedo. El prometió hacerse cargo del problema.

Durante dos semanas, Matt se quedó a dormir con Sherry cada noche. El problema es que como era tan gordo, no cabían los dos en la cama de Sherry, así que se cogía un cojín y una sábana y se tumbaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama de la niña.

Muchas veces Sherry se orinó por las noches, pero Matt se levantaba y lavaba las sábanas en plena noche para que sus padres no se enterasen y se las cambiaba por otras. Sus padres lo notaban, pero si no había pruebas, poco podían decir. Otras veces se bajaba al suelo y acurrucaba al lado de Matt, para así no dormir sola ya que ese grandullón no podía caber en su cama.

No era grandullón por su estatura de 1`80 cm, sino de obesidad, pues pesaba por aquel entonces 120 kilos. A Sherry le hacía mucha porque su barriga era como un enorme cojín y a veces cuando dormían juntos la siesta, se tumbaba sobre su barriga.

Pero un día el médico le recomendó que tenía que perder peso y le puso a dieta, aun recordó lo cabreado que se puso Matt. Tan cabreado que a la niña le hacía gracia.

- ¿Tú te crees princesa? ¡Con lo bueno que estoy yo y quiere ese tío que haga dieta! ¡Será posible!

- Pero seguro que estarías más guapo con unos kilos menos, tío Matt – que así era como le llamaba antes.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Tú también, princesita?! ¡Oh, no! ¡Hasta mi princesita se vuelve contra mí! – Gritó alzando las manos al cielo y luego escondió su cara en ellas para empezar a llorar.

- Oh, no. No quería hacerte llorar, tío Matt – se disculpó Sherry levantándose y situándose ante él.

Pero Matt solo se apartó a un lado y siguió llorando.

- Tío… lo siento… yo…

Cuando Sherry se acercó, vio que Matt sonreía.

Con la rapidez de un felino que ataca a su presa, Matt comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sherry en el estómago, que era el lugar donde más tenía. La niña comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡No! ¡Para! – Suplicaba entre risas - ¡Por favor, tío Matt, para!

- ¿Aún crees que debo adelgazar, princesita?

- ¡Jajajaja, por favor para tío, para! – Sherry se cayó al suelo, y Matt continuó su ataque sin parar, moviendo sus manos tan rápido por el cuerpo de la niña como si de una culebra se tratase.

- Hasta que no digas que no debo adelgazar no voy a parar.

- ¡No, no lo diré! – Dijo una provocante Sherry entre risas.

- ¡Muy bien, pues ahí va el monstruo de las cosquillas!

Durante más de diez minutos, las cosquillas duraron, hasta que Sherry no pudo más y se rindió. Lo más curioso, es que Matt estuvo un tiempo desaparecido. Cuando volvió, estaba mucho más delgado. Se había tomado en serio la dieta y había adelgazado 30 kg en cuestión de unos pocos meses.

Era un hombre que hacía cosas curiosas, pero era como un niño grande con el que Sherry había podido jugar felizmente y un gran amigo con el que podía contar siempre que le pasaba algo.

Ahora Matt estaba más cachas. Se había apuntado un gimnasio al que iba día si día no y al que a veces llevaba a Sherry para que hiciese ejercicio, ya que consideraba que el que le daban en el instituto no era auténtico ejercicio.

- Entonces, ¿quieres qué mañana vayamos a verlos? – Preguntó Matt.

Sherry le miró. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Allí no están mis padres… - respondió con una voz apagada, casi a punto de empezar a llorar otra vez.

- Creo que es mejor tener tumba que no tener nada, princesa. Al menos sabes que tienes un lugar al que poder ir a ver algo referido a ellos, ¿no crees?

Sherry miró a su tío que le dedicó una sonrisa. Todos los años ella y él iban a la falsa tumba de sus padres y les dejaban flores. Sus padres adoptivos nunca iban porque decían que les resultaba muy duro recordar que Annette y William habían muerto. Pero no tan duro como para Sherry, quien no podía evitarlo y estallaba a llorar. Pero Matt siempre estaba allí para consolarla.

- Venga, que si no vamos… - Matt comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sherry en su punto débil, quien comenzó a reírse y a patalear- ¡Vendrá el monstruo de las cosquillas a vengarse!

- ¡Para, para! – Protestó Sherry riéndose sin parar - ¡Vale, vale! ¡Iré, iré!

Matt dejó de hacerle cosquillas y sonrió acariciándole la cabeza. Ese truco siempre funcionaba para convencerla de hacer algo.

- Bueno, pues será mejor que vayamos ya para casa o tus padres me colgarán por llegar tan tarde.

- Si.

Matt volvió a su asiento de manera torpe y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Aún les quedaba aproximadamente un cuarto de hora para llegar a su destino.

- Oye, tío Matt – Dijo de golpe Sherry.

- ¿Si, princesa?

- ¡Deja ya de llamarse princesa! ¡Tengo ya 14 años!

- Pues por eso te llamo princesa – rió Matt.

- ¡Nada de princesa! ¡Tengo ya 14 años! ¡Me pongo roja cada vez que apareces por el instituto y me llamas princesa delante de mis amigas!

- Bueno, cuando eras pequeña eras mi princesita y ahora como eres mayor eres mi princesa ¿Qué problema ahí?

- ¡Qué ya no soy una niña!

Matt soltó una carcajada. Le gustaba cabrear a Sherry con ese tema, aunque a la niña en el fondo le gustaba que se dirigiese a ella con ese mote cariñoso que le había puesto. Aunque algunas de sus amigas se reía de ella porque sus temas de conversación eran lo mayores que eran ya por haberles crecido los pechos y usar sujetador o por haberse echado novio, otras le tenían envidia de que alguien tan guapo le fuese a recoger y la tratase con tanto cariño.

- Para mi siempre serás mi pequeña Sherry, princesa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres imposible!

De nuevo, Matt volvió a reír. Sherry se cruzó de brazos mosqueada y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. La conversación había acabado.

Marian Lovid fregaba los platos cuando oyó el timbre del teléfono del salón sonar. Sabía que su marido no lo iba a oír desde el despacho, así que cerró el grifo, se secó las manos con un paño y fue a cogerlo.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo – dijo secamente la voz de un varón, pero para Marian solo bastó eso. Sabía perfectamente de quien era la voz.

- ¿Qué quiere, Wesker?

- Vamos, no te pongas así Marian. Solo llamo para saber como esta la pequeña Birkin tras su visita al "médico" la semana pasada.

- No ha experimentado ningún cambio si es lo que te interesa saber.

- Ya veo. Así que en esta ocasión tampoco. – Se produjo una pausa de un par de minutos hasta que Wesker volvió a hablar – Ya me volveré a poner en contacto con vosotros. Seguid vigilándola, por favor.

- Claro.

Y se cortó la comunicación. Furiosa, Marian colgó el auricular con tanta fuerza que este cayó al suelo. Su marido salió de su despacho al oír el golpe. Al ver la escena, no le hizo falta preguntar nada más.

- Esto no puede seguir así, Michel.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

- No tardará en enterarse de que no le estamos poniendo las inyecciones.

- Ed es un idiota pero no un traidor. Seguirá de nuestra parte.

- ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo crees que Wesker tendrá paciencia? ¡Lo qué tenemos que hacer es largarnos de aquí!

- ¡No podemos, y lo sabes! Si nos vamos, sabrá que algo pasa y nos buscará. Sabes que nos encontrará, ¿o has olvidado lo de Annette y William?

En ese momento Sherry entró por la puerta, justo en el momento se pronunciaba el nombre de sus padres, lo que la hizo quedarse paralizada.

- ¡H… hola, cariño! ¡Bienvenida! – Saludó Marian nerviosa.

-¿Qué hablabais de papá y mamá?

- ¿Eh?

- He oído que los nombrabais ¿Qué es lo que has olvidado de ellos, Marian? – Cuando Sherry se dirigía a sus padres adoptivos, les llamaba por sus nombres. Nunca los había aceptado como sus padres y ellos lo sabían a la perfección.

- ¡Ah, no nada cariño! ¡Qué mamá quería hacer un viaje en coche y… ya sabes como conduzco! ¡Por eso…! – Marian se detuvo al ver que Sherry comenzaba a llorar.

Corriendo, pasó entre Marian y Michel y subió por las escaleras a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Matt había llegado en el momento justo para ver como Sherry subía corriendo a su cuarto. Suspiró. Era algo ya normal en esa casa que pasaba a menudo. Sherry ya no saldría hasta la noche.

- Ya sabéis que estos días son muy delicados para ella, no sé porque habláis de Annette y William si sabéis como se va a poner.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Matt.

- ¿Perdona? Te recuerdo que William era tan amigo mío como tuyo, así que no te atrevas a decir que lo que tenga que ver con su hija no es asunto mío.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- Cariño, no…

- ¡Tú cállate, Marian! ¡Iros todos al infierno!

Furioso, Michel se fue a su despachó y cerró de un portazo que sonó aún más fuerte que el de Sherry.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, Matt – se disculpó Marian.

- No te preocupes. Le comprendo. Estos días son duros para todos.

- Gracias por traer a Sherry del instituto.

- No tiene importancia. Por cierto, me quiero llevar a Sherry mañana al cementerio. ¿Te importa si…?

- No te preocupes. Os prepararé algo para que toméis por el camino y llamaré al colegio diciendo que esta enferma o algo así.

- Gracias. Bueno, pues me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Marian con un movimiento de su mano.

Albert Wesker miraba la pantalla táctil gigante que tenía frente a él. En ella se mostraban diferentes datos y fórmulas, además de varias cadenas de ADN y de otra enorme cantidad de información.

A su lado, había un hombre de mediana, que ya comenzaba a tener entradas, que vestía una bata blanca.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Wesker.

- Según nuestros datos, por las últimas pruebas realizadas con la muestra del G-Virus que poseemos, Sherry Birkin ya debería haber experimentado algún cambio con la última inyección, al menos algún tipo de malestar o algo.

- ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de rechazo?

- Muy bajas, por debajo del 1%. La muestra era más fuerte que el anterior que también la rechazo. Si es así, esta chiquilla es inmune al virus.

- O es que nos la están intentando dar.

- ¿Perdón, señor?

- Dígale al Dr. Ed que venga, por favor.

- Si, señor.

El hombre de la bata blanca se marchó y Wesker continuó mirando la pantalla. Estaba claro que algo fallaba. Era imposible que una persona fuese totalmente inmune al G-Virus, mucho más potente que el T-Virus. Ni que decir de una muestra que mezcla el G-Virus con el Virus Verónica.

- Birkin… ¿qué es lo que tú sabías que nosotros no? – Se preguntó a si mismo mirando la pantalla en la que apareció una fotografía de William Birkin al lado de su mujer y de su hija en unos laboratorios de New York.


	2. El recuerdo

Bueno pues aquí el segundo capítulo de la saga de este fic, bien rapidito para que lo disfrutéis algo más a los que estéis aún por leerlo y que sepáis como continua a los que os haya gustado la primera parte.

Podéis comentar lo que os ha aparecido en las review, sois bienvenidos todos a opinar ^^.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL RECUERDO**

A las nueve de la mañana llegaron al cementerio de Worrington City. No les costó nada encontrar las tumbas de Annette y William Birkin. En este tiempo, iban unas cinco veces a verlas por petición de Sherry.

Pero en este día de su fallecimiento, les traían unas orquídeas blancas, las favoritas de Annette. Luego, Sherry se sentaba frente a las tumbas y se pasaba allí horas. A veces lloraba, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas, otras veces solo miraba las lápidas en silencio.

A un par de metros, Matt la observaba. Sabía por experiencia que cuando Sherry estaba frente a esas tumbas no quería ser molestada. Prefería estar sola.

PARÍS, FRANCIA: Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, 12:35 PM.

- Entonces, ¿vas a irte?

Claire miró a su hermano que la miraba preocupado. Habían tenido hacía unos días una fuerte discusión porque Chris se iba a ir a investigar algo junto a Jill en Inglaterra para ver si podían dar con el paradero de Albert Wesker.

- No quieres que vaya contigo porque piensas que va a ser peligroso, así que, ¿para qué me voy a quedar aquí?

Chris iba a protestar, pero sabía que su hermana se cabrearía bastante si comenzaba a explicarle los motivos. No era probable, pero si daban con Wesker, que su hermana estuviese con él era lo último que deseaba. Ese tipo ya no era humano, se había transformado en algo a lo que no se podría vencer así como así.

- Además, así aprovecho y voy a ver a Sherry. Hace medio año que no sé nada de ella.

- Bueno, esta bien. Salúdala de mi parte. Y sobre todo llámame cuando llegues.

- Descuida.

Se despidieron dándose un par de besos en la mejilla y Claire se marchó para coger su avión.

Chris sabía que su hermana se había ido muy cabreada por este asunto, pero no quería ponerla en peligro.

WORRINGTON CITY: Casa de los Lovid.

Marian y Michel Lovid estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tomándose un café. Estaban muy nerviosos.

- En serio Michel, hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Ya te he dicho que no podemos huir. Wesker nos acabaría encontrando.

- ¿Y por qué no le explicamos todo a Matt y que él se marche con Sherry?

- ¿De verdad piensas que lo haría?

- Ya sabes lo mucho que quería a Sherry y lo mucho que quería a Annette.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró que tu hermana se iba a casar con Will.

- Pobrecillo… - Marian tomó un sorbo de su taza – Siempre pensó que podría salir con Annette y al final ella fue y eligió a Will.

- Son cosas que pasan, el amor es así.

- Pero sabes bien que Sherry es muy importante para él porque le recuerda mucho a Annette.

- ¡Ya lo sé, leches! ¿¡Pero qué quieres que le diga!? "Si, mira Matt, en verdad somos antiguos científicos de Umbrella, ya sabes, la que destrozó la ciudad de Raccoon City y esta niña esta en peligro y tienes que llevártela lejos".

- ¡Pero es qué Wesker se enterará tarde o temprano! ¡Quiero mucho a Sherry y no deseo ningún mal para ella! ¡Se merece llevar una vida normal sin mentiras!

- ¡Ya lo sé Marian! ¡Lo sé bien! ¡Yo también la quiero, joder! – Furioso, Michel golpeó con tanta brusquedad la mesa que su taza de café se volcó y vertió todo el líquido que contenía - ¡Pero esto nos queda demasiado grande!

Se produjo el silencio. Sabían que Wesker no tardaría en enterarse de que no le estaban poniendo las inyecciones a Sherry, así que sus vidas corrían peligro. Si ella moría, Sherry no tendría ningún otro familiar al que acudir, así que ese demonio se las apañaría para que alguien bajo su mando la adoptase para tenerla controlada.

- Te lo pido por favor, Michel. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer y debemos intentarlo.

- Diablos mujer… esta bien. Mañana hablaré con Matt para que se lleve a Sherry, pero a ver como se lo explicamos todo.

- Tendrás que pensarlo bien.

- ¡Eso! ¡Encima méteme presión!

- ¡Oh, perdona, perdona!

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, hora de comer. Marian les había preparado una cesta con algo de comida, así que de vuelta a casa pararon en una pequeña zona campestre preparada con mesas y sillas hechas con la madera de los árboles de la zona para que la gente fuera a tomar allí sus picnic. Como hacía tanto calor, y el sol daba tan fuerte, se sentaron bajo la mesa que estaba bajo un enorme árbol, cuyas ramas y hojas creaban una enorme y estupenda sombra.

Para que se conservase mejor, Marian había metido repartido la comida en varios taper´s de plástico. Había preparado una ensalada, unas patatas fritas, unos filetes de ternera, unos espaguetis, olivas, rodajas de jamón…

- Hay que reconocer que Marian sabría como alimentar a un ejército.

- A mi la ternera no me gusta… - dijo Sherry mirando con asco el filete que Matt le había puesto en un plato de plástico.

- Venga, no seas quisquillosa Sherry. No hay que desperdiciar ninguna comida con tanta hambre que hay por el mundo. Además, comiendo carne metes carne en otras partes que necesitas.

- ¿Meter carne en otras partes que necesitas? – Preguntó Sherry sin comprender a que se refería Matt.

Usando el tenedor de plástico, Matt señaló a Sherry, en especial a cierta parte de su cuerpo. La joven bajo la vista y comprobó enseguida que se refería a sus pechos.

En unos segundos se puso roja como un tomate y se los tapó con los brazos.

- ¡Eres un cerdo, tío! – Protestó Sherry girándose en otra dirección para que Matt no se los viera. Este, solo se dedicó a reírse.

A pesar de tener 14 años, Sherry aún no había comenzado a desarrollarse. Sus pechos realmente parecían los de una niña pequeña y entraba en el estereotipo de "chica con una tabla de planchar", por lo que era la única de su clase que aún no usaba sujetador.

Aún así, ella no le importa, bueno, a veces si. Tenerlos así de pequeños le permitía ponerse camisetas de tirantes como la que llevaba ese día, sin necesidad de sentir la presión de un sujetador que oprimiese sus senos, y de esta manera sentir pasar el aire fresco a través de la camisa en esos días de calor.

- Tener los pechos pequeños no es tan malo, Sherry – comentó Matt intentando consolar a la niña que le había dado la espalda y se había cruzado de brazos enfadada.

- Cuando el resto de tus amigas usan ya tallas gigantes de sujetador si que lo es.

- Bueno, pues peor para ellas.

- ¿Peor por qué? ¡Será mejor, digo yo!

- Todo lo contrario. Si una mujer tiene los pechos grandes desde tan joven, entonces cuando envejezca se le caerán hacía abajo con tener el primer niño y cada vez notará un mayor peso en la espalda. Y, ¿luego sabes qué?

Sherry miró de reojo a Matt, aún con cara de enfada. Este se había colocado dos espárragos en la zona de los pechos, caídos hacía abajo.

- ¡Se les quedarán tan caídos y arrugados como dos espárragos!

No pudo evitarlo. Sherry estalló en carcajadas al ver a su tío así y al imaginarse a algunas de su clase en el futuro con los pechos caídos y arrugados. No es que fuera una imagen agradable pero si divertida.

- Por eso, si comer mucha carne, tus pechos crecerán fuertes y firmes y no se caerán nunca.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¿Te he engañado yo alguna vez? – Respondió Matt regalándole un guiño con el ojo izquierdo.

Con algo de asco, Sherry partió un trozo del filete y se lo metió en la boca. No le gustaba nada el sabor ni el olor de la carne, pero estaba algo hambrienta. Además, sabía que luego vendrían los espaguetis, así que era mejor pasar ese mal trago cuando antes.

Marian y Michel siempre habían insistido en que Sherry comía muy poca carne y, casi siempre, cuando iba a salir a pasar el día con Matt, su madre adoptiva ponía varios trozos de carne en la cesta para que Sherry la comiese. Sin embargo, Matt, sabiendo el poco gusto de Sherry por la carne, se comía los trozos grandes y le daba a ella los pequeños. Luego le daba mayor ración de lo que hubiese de segundo plato, que generalmente eran las cosas que más gustaban a la niña.

- Por cierto, tío Matt.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta…. Personal? – El tono de Sherry sonaba tímido, así que Matt se temía lo peor.

"Oh, no", pensó, "Ya está en esa edad…"

- ¿Q… qué tipo de pechos te gustan a ti?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Así que me ibas a preguntar eso! – Matt estalló en carcajadas. Sherry no comprendía porque ¿Era acaso una pregunta graciosa? – Bueno, digamos que los pequeños.

- ¿Los pequeños? ¿De verdad?

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Te lo podría decir, pero es que eres demasiado pequeña para saberlo aún, princesa.

- ¡Tengo ya 14 años! ¡Soy ya mayor! ¡Y no me llames princesa! – Protestó cruzándose de brazos.

- Venga, venga. No te enfades.

- ¡Pues dímelo por qué te gustan pequeños!

- ¡Eso es un se-cre-to!

Sherry gruñó y se metió otro cacho de filete en la boca, pero se equivoco y en lugar de coger uno pequeño se cogió uno más grande y al notar como sus dientes lo masticabas y como su paladar lo saboreaba, casi vomita.

Tras comer, se marcharon caminando, para así de paso bajar la comida, a un lago que había cerca de la zona de picnic. Era bastante grande, con un extraño montículo justo en el centro que parecía una pequeña montaña. Matt le contó que antiguamente era tradición competir en carreras de natación desde la orilla hasta ese montículo. El que llegaba primero y lo escalaba era el ganador.

Como era tan pequeño, a pensar podía haber una persona en pie, por lo que era imposible que hubiese un empate. Además, debido al continuo contacto con el agua del lago, las rocas eran muy resbaladizas, así que era muy difícil llegar a la cima y mucho más mantenerse en ella. Podría medir escasamente unos dos metros o así el pedrusco, pero era muy difícil llegar arriba y muy fácil llegar abajo.

- ¡Es precioso! – Dijo una entusiasmada Sherry a la que le brillaron los ojos.

- Si que lo es.

El agua del lago era tan cristalina y transparente que hasta en la zona más profunda podía verse el fondo. Algo insólito en estos tiempos. Además el agua estaba totalmente limpia, sin haber sido tratada residualmente ni contaminada por ninguna fábrica. Todo un paraíso.

Los peces también se movían a sus anchas y no era muy difícil verlos revolotear de un lado a otro.

- Qué lástima no haber traído el bañador… - suspiró la joven, mirando con ojos brillantes esa agua tan limpia.

- Bueno, aquí no hay nadie así que…

- ¿¡De verdad me dejas!?

Matt asintió sonriéndole y Sherry le regaló en agradecimiento un gran y fuerte abrazo.

Deprisa, y de manera torpe por hacerlo corriendo, se quitó la camiseta de tirantes gris y el pantalón azul. Los echó a un lado y se sentó para quitarse las bragas y los calcetines, que los tiró junto a la ropa.

Corriendo, se metió en el agua y comenzó a nadar. La fría agua fue recibida con gusto por el ya calentado cuerpo de Sherry, debido al calor que hacía. Era un agua fresca, rica en minerales y sobre todo limpia.

- ¡Es genial! – Gritó alegre - ¡Se esta de maravilla!

- Bueno, ¡pero no te alejes mucho!

- ¡De acuerdo! – Gritó Sherry que ya se había alejado unos veinte metros y el agua le llegaba ya hasta el cuello.

Matt agarró la ropa de Sherry y la comenzó a doblar. Cuando vio que las bragas de Sherry eran rosas y de estampado de corazones y, sobre todo, recordó como se había puesto cuando le había dicho que se podía bañar sin problemas en el lago a pesar de no llevar bañador, no pudo evitar pensar en que aún era realmente una niña.

- No ha cambiado nada… - sonrió para sus adentros. Terminó de doblar la ropa y la dejó a un lado. El se sentó para vigilar a la joven.

A su memoria vino cuando la trajo aquí por primera vez. Fue a la segunda semana de haber llegado Sherry. Sus padres querían animarla y se fueron allí con ella, con Matt como acompañante. Al llegar allí, la pequeña quedó pasmada por lo limpia y transparente que estaba el agua de ese lugar.

Insistió en bañarse, pero Marian y Michel se negaron porque no traía bañador. Pero Matt les dijo que no pasaba nada si se bañaba desnuda porque por esa zona nunca iba nadie. Cuando Marian y Michel vieron los iluminados ojos de Sherry ante la sugerencia de Matt, no pudieron negarse.

Desde entonces, la llevaba de vez en cuando allí en los días que hacía mucho calor. Al no tener playas cerca, era el único lugar al que podían ir los jóvenes a refrescarse con un baño fresquito. Pero la gente ya no iba por aquí. Los jóvenes de ahora preferían irse a la piscina pública que contaba con unas 10 piscinas grandes y 20 pequeñas en un enorme edificio creado hará seis años.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor así. Más se disfruta este sitio.

Sherry se dio un chapuzón para remojarse el pelo. Se había olvidado de quitarse la diadema roja que le sujetaba el pelo, por lo que al salir a la superficie se le cayó al fondo.

- ¡Oh, no!

De nuevo se sumergió en el agua. No estaba muy acostumbrada a bucear con los ojos abiertos por ese lugar, por lo que, a pesar de lo limpia que estaba el agua, resultaba muy molestó.

La vio un poco más a su izquierda, cerca del bordillo que separaba la zona poco a la más profunda del lago. Sherry sabía nadar bien, pero ya en la zona donde estaba no hacía pie y Matt le tenía prohibido acercarse a esa zona.

Fue nadando con cuidado y la cogió. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres. Para ella era su más importante tesoro, por eso nunca se la quitaba; ni para dormir ni para ducharse, etc. Cuando se bañaba el procuraba quitársela, pero hoy se le había pasado.

Notó que el aire le comenzaba a faltar, así que empezó a nadar hacía la superficie, pero algo se le había enredado en el tobillo izquierdo y no podía subir.

Usó todas sus fuerzas para nadar hacía la superficie, cada vez más desesperada por la falta de aire, pero le faltaba el aire y cada vez estaba más cansada. Además, lo que la mantenía sujeta parecía que tiraba de ella hacía abajo.

Más desesperada aún, siguió meneando los brazos en ademán de ir hacía la superficie, hasta que de golpe lo que fuese que la sujetase la soltó y logró sacar la cabeza del agua. Jamás había recibido con tanta gana el aire en sus pulmones. Por suerte no había tragado agua.

Cuando miró a la orilla, vio que Matt estaba sentado. No se habría dado cuenta, quizás le pareció que solo se zambulló para mojarse el pelo y ya esta. Sherry se prometió a si misma no contarle lo ocurrido para así no preocuparlo. Además, sabía que le esperaba un sermón si le decía que había estado cerca del borde.

Como ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se había metido en el agua, y además el esfuerzo de salir a la superficie la había dejado agotada, la joven decidió salir ya del lago.

Al llegar a la orilla, se sentó cerca de esta, metiendo los pies en el agua para mantenerlos frescos. En esa zona no hacía falta traer toallas porque cuando daba el sol solía hacerlo tan fuerte que en poco tiempo estabas seco, además no había casi tierra, todo era roca, por lo que la arena no se te pegaba al cuerpo.

Sherry casi dio un brinco cuando Matt le puso la camisa que el llevaba por encima sin previo aviso.

- Ey, ey, que soy yo, princesa.

La joven se calmó un poco. El corazón le iba a mil por hora por culpa del susto que se había dado en el agua. Su respiración también era agitada, y Matt pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa – dijo preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-- N… no es nada…

- Pues parece que te cueste respirar, princesa.

- No, es que… bueno me he zambullido para ver cuanto tiempo podía aguantar la respiración y creo que me he pasado aguantando.

- Ah, vaya. Pues ten cuidado.

- ¿Por qué me pones la camisa? Se te va a mojar…

- Aunque haga este sol tan fuerte, te puedes resfriar si te quedas así.

- ¡Qué va! Ya sabes que yo nunca me pongo mala.

Sherry se puso en pie y se metió un poco más en el agua, hasta que le llegó hasta los tobillos.

- Si quieres meterte otra vez puedes hacerlo tranquila, aún tenemos tiempo, princesa.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames princesa! – Protestó Sherry girándose bruscamente y mirando cabreada a Matt - ¡Ya soy mayor!

- Una chica mayor no le enseña sus vergüenzas a otra así por las buenas.

Sherry no le entendió hasta que bajo la vista. Como la camisa estaba desabrochada, sus pechos y, sobre todo, su parte más íntima quedaban al descubierto, a la vista de todo el que quisiese verlo. Pero como solo estaba Matt, el era el único espectador.

Roja como un tomate, Sherry se dio la vuelta a toda prisa, metió los brazos en la mangas, y comenzó a abrochar los botones de la camisa, mientras que por su parte Matt se partía de risa.

- ¡Ya vale! ¡Eres un cerdo, tío Matt! – Protestó Sherry avergonzada y aún roja.

- Ey, ey. Yo no soy el que va dando espectáculos nudistas por ahí.

Furiosa, Sherry se sentó a su lado cruzada de brazos y de piernas, teniendo mucho cuidado de que la camisa la tapase bien.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. La brisa meneaba las hojas de los árboles creando una pequeña melodía causada por el choque de unas hojas con otras. El agua del lago tampoco estaba tranquila. Pequeñas olas comenzaban a aparecer en la superficie, rompiendo la calma de esas tranquilas aguas.

Finalmente Sherry rompió el silencio.

- Lo que dijiste…. ¿iba en serio? – Preguntó en un tono nervioso.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de que… te gustan los pechos pequeños…

- ¡Ah! Si. Claro que iba en serio.

- Menos mal… - murmuró Sherry en voz baja.

- ¿Eh? – Matt la miró - ¿Has dicho algo, princesa?

- ¡N… no! ¡Nada! – Respondió Sherry, nerviosa, agachando la cabeza para que Matt no viese que estaba ruborizada, pero no por lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos, sino por algo que ella solo sabía.

Wesker miraba a su invitado, el Dr. Ed Mirnd. Este parecía nervioso. Un hombre de mediana edad, pelo rapado al cero, cejas gruesas y unos ojos marrones comunes. El bigote era de lo menos común, que recordaba al de Búfalo Bill.

El individuo no dejaba de mover las manos de un lado a otro. Estaban muy sudadas y a penas las podía tener juntas.

- Pareces nervioso, Ed.

- ¿Y… yo? ¡Para nada, señor!

- ¿De verdad? Me alegro – Wesker sonrió.

- ¿P… para que me ha hecho venir, señor?

- Quería hacerte una consulta médica.

- ¡Ah, ¡pues adelante! Aunque me la podría haber hecho por teléfono.

- Deseaba hacértela en persona.

- V… vale…

- Dime, ¿cómo evoluciona nuestra pequeña Sherry Birkin?

-- ¿Eh? P… pues normal, señor – respondió tartamudeando de los nervios – Sin novedad.

- Es decir, que no le hacen efecto los virus de las inyecciones.

- Eso parece, señor.

- Ya veo… es decir, ¿qué es invulnerable a un virus que solo tenía un 1% de margen de error?

- N… no es imposible, señor.

- ¿En serio? Porque tus colegas opinan lo contrario.

- ¿Q… qué quiere decir con eso, señor?

A Ed casi le da un ataque cuando unas enormes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Le sujetaron con una fuerza y firmeza inhumanas, tanto que casi noto como si se le rompieran los hombros.

Miró de reojo a su espalda y vio a un hombre enorme, vestido de militar con una boina roja. Su mirada era dura, fría, y en la cara tenía una enorme cicatriz que le iba desde la frente hasta la barbilla, recorriéndole todo el lado derecho de la cara.

- Doctor Ed, le presento a nuestro nuevo compañero.

- Es un placer – saludó el soldado, con una voz ronca y severa, pero sonriendo con una malicia que hizo temblar a Ed.


	3. Petición

Bueno pues aquí va el tercer capítulo de la saga! Gracias a todos los que perdéis el tiempo leyendo y comentado esto ^^.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****3: PETICIÓN**

Sherry dio un bocado al bocata de chorizo y miró a sus amigas. Estaban en la hora del recreo y siempre se sentaban en un banco que había en una de las esquinas del campo de fútbol.

Los chicos jugaban a lo bestia, dando balonazos y haciéndose la zancadilla unos a otros. Desde luego no era lo que se podría llamar "espíritu deportivo", pero al menos hacían ejercicio.

La conversación que mantenían las chicas iba en dirección a lo que Diana, una chica morena de pelo largo, había hecho con su novio el finde semana.

- Pues si, lo probamos y fue genial – explicó Diana.

- ¿En serio te besaste con él? – Preguntó Katya, otra chica del grupo de pelo albino y corto.

- Si.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! – Suspiró Catherina - ¡Ya quisiéramos muchas!

- Pues pillaos un novio.

- ¡No podemos salir con cualquiera! – Exclamó Katya.

- Pero seguro que ya hay alguien que os gusta, ¿a qué si? – Preguntó Diana mirando a sus amigas.

- ¡Pues no te lo vamos a decir! – Respondieron ambas a la vez.

Sherry estaba tan distraída que no les prestaba atención. Pensaba en los sucesos que ocurrieron la noche anterior, cuando Matt la dejó en casa.

Ella subió a darse una ducha y luego bajo para ver si la escena estaba ya lista. Fue entonces cuando oyó algo que le dio una enorme punzada en el corazón.

- En serio Matt, tienes que llevártela de aquí. No podemos seguir teniéndola – decía Michel en tono serio.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Preguntaba Matt en tono de extrañeza, sin entender lo que pasaba.

- No te lo podemos explicar, pero es mejor que te la lleves de aquí – esta vez habló Marian, y su tono parecía de suplica.

- Pero si no me decís el motivo, yo…

- Te lo rogamos – suplicó Marian – Nosotros ya no podemos cuidar de ella.

Matt cayó un momento. Le estaban pidiendo algo muy serio y no podía decidirlo a la ligera algo como eso.

- ¿Y no pensáis en qué ella puede no querer venirse conmigo?

- Seguro que si quiere, a ti te adora.

- Mientras que a nosotros nos aborrece – explicó Michel.

Se oyó el chirrido de la puerta del salón al abrirse y todos se quedaron de piedra al ver allí plantada a Sherry con su albornoz rosa de baño. Se produjo entonces un silencio muy pesado, que pareció duras horas. Nadie sabía que decir.

- ¿O… os queréis deshacer… de mí? – Preguntó Sherry tartamudeando.

- ¡No Sherry, no es lo que parece! – Respondió nerviosa Marian levantándose para ir a abrazar a Sherry, pero esta retrocedió.

- ¡Si soy una carga para vosotros, haberlo dicho antes! – Gritó, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se subió corriendo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y poniendo el pestillo para que nadie entrase.

Esa noche lloró como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Recordó a sus padres, los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de haber pasado tiempo con ellos. Pero sobre todo, se acordó de Claire, quien le aseguró que siempre estaría con ella cuando lo necesitase.

Por la mañana, cuando se levantó para desayunar, no había nadie en casa. Marian le había dejado huevos fritos con bacón en la cocina, y además un bocata para el almuerzo. Cuando se subió al autobús y se puso a pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior, el pensar que se podría ir a vivir con Matt no era tan mala idea. Pero el pensar que la hermana de su madre no quería que viviese con ellos…

- ¿Sherry? ¡Sherry! – Gritó Catherina en la oreja de su amiga al ver que estaba en las nubes, haciéndola dar un bote del susto que le había dado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- ¡Estas en las nubes, oye! – Protestó su amiga.

- Perdona… - se disculpó - ¿Qué me decías?

- Te he preguntado; ¿Sherry, a ti te gusta alguien?, y tu te has puesto en las nubes.

- Ah… lo siento… - volvió a disculparse.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – Preguntó Katya.

- ¿A qué?

- A si te gusta alguien.

Las mejillas se Sherry enrojecieron y aparto la vista de la mirada directa de sus amigas.

- Pa… para nada… - respondió tartamudeando, vergonzosa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso significa que si!

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Te he dicho que no! – Dijo la joven aún más roja.

- Vamos chicas, esta claro a quien le gusta Sherry.

Catherina y Katya miraron a Diana.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Katya.

- ¿Esta claro no? A Sherry le gusta ese chico que viene a buscarla todos los días al salir de clases.

La cara de Sherry se puso roja como un tomate y las tres chicas sonrieron. Parecía que Diana tenía razón.

- ¡O… os equivocáis!

- Vamos Sherry, no pasa nada.

- ¡Pero si ya os he dicho que os equivocáis! ¡Además, Matt podría ser mi padre! – Explicó aún más roja que antes, ya sin saber que decir.

- Venga, venga – Diana se sentó a su lado – No pasa nada porque te gusten los mayores.

- Tiene razón, a mi me gusta por ejemplo mucho el David Beckamp – explicó Katya.

- ¡Y a mi Harrison Ford! – Exclamó Catherina y sus tres amigas se quedaron mirándola pasmadas a lo que acaba de decir. Todo tenía un límite estaba claro.

- Lo que queremos decir – siguió Diana – es que no pasa nada porque te guste alguien mayor que tú.

Sherry bajo la vista hacía el suelo. No pasaba nada, decían. Pero para ella, si que pasaba.

- Es alguien mayor que yo chicas, nunca se va a fijar en mí.

- Bueno, hay mayores a los que les gustan las chicas pequeñas, ¿no?

- ¿Esa gente no va luego a la cárcel? – Preguntó Katya.

- Si, bueno – intentó corregirse Diana – Pero no creo que si es amor correspondido pasé nada.

- Amor correspondido… - murmuró Sherry.

- Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes. A lo mejor te sorprende diciéndote que el también siente algo por ti, pero sino, pues pídele que espere a que cumplas la mayoría de edad para salir contigo.

- Lo ves todo muy fácil, ¿verdad, Diana?

- ¡En el amor no hay barreras imposibles de superar! – Exclamó - ¡No hay lugar ni para la edad ni para obstáculos! ¡Todo se ha de superar!

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final del recreo y todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivas clases.

A las dos de la tarde, allí estaba Matt esperando en la puerta a que Sherry saliese. Cuando la vio salir por la puerta principal del edificio A del instituto, la saludó con un movimiento de su mano. Sherry se puso roja, recordando lo que habían dicho sus amigas, y agachó la mirada. Matt no lo noto, ya que en ese instante miró la hora en su reloj.

Diana se acercó y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que Sherry enrojeciese aún más. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del coche, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, miró por la ventanilla y vio como sus amigas le hacían el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos de la mano.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, lo que hacía la situación algo cargante. Por su lado, Matt estaba preocupado porque Sherry les pillase en esa conversación tan seria de aquella manera, y por otro, Sherry estaba nerviosa por lo que sus amigas le habían dicho. Podía confesarse o no, pero sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese, la respuesta estaba clara.

Además, Sherry ni siquiera sabía si Matt estaba con alguien. Si bien es cierto que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, eso no quería decir que no tuviese ya una relación o a lo mejor hasta estuviese casado, o separado, quien sabe. Nunca había estado en su casa, así que no lo sabía.

- Oye, Sherry… - dijo Matt, con tono de preocupación, rompiendo así el silencio.

- ¿¡S…Si!? – Preguntó Sherry nerviosa.

- Respecto a lo que pasó anoche…

A Sherry le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que había oído esa noche, de cómo sus padres adoptivos pedían a Matt que se la llevase consigo. Se había olvidado de ellas por completo.

- Tú… ¿te querrías venir conmigo?

Con sorpresa, Sherry miró a Matt que mantenía fija la mirada en la carretera.

- Quiero que sepas que Marian y Michel no quieren deshacerse de ti. Es solo que piensan que conmigo estarás mejor.

- Ya… claro… seguro que he sido un trasto para ellos desde que llegué.

- De haber sido así, ¿por qué insistieron tanto con tomar tu custodia?

Sherry desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla, viendo sin interés como los árboles pasaban ante ella.

Recordó cuando sus padres adoptivos se pusieron en contacto con Leon. Habían insistido mucho, eso era verdad. ¿Pero por qué razón?

- Yo no sé que razones tienen para pedirme tal favor, pero seguro que es un muy buen motivo.

- ¿Tú crees? Porque a mí me sonó a: "Sherry nos estorba, llévatela de aquí".

- Pues te aseguro que nada más lejos de la realidad. Ellos te quieren, Sherry.

- Ya… claro.

- La verdad, podrías ser algo más cariñosa con ellos. Sé que nunca podrán sustituir el lugar de Annette y William, pero te quieren, Sherry.

Que la querían… no podía negar que eso no fuese cierto. La habían inscrito en el mejor instituto de la ciudad, le habían comprado la ropa de la mejor marca, le daban de comer a menudo sus platos favoritos, le daban todo lo que pedía… y aún así, ella los rechazaba. En eso no le faltaba razón a Matt.

- Y si me voy contigo… ¿no seré una molestia para tu mujer?

De golpe Matt rió y Sherry lo miró. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

- ¿Mi mujer? – Volvió a reírse con una carcajada - ¡Qué más quisiera yo!

- ¿He dicho… algo gracioso?

- No he estado casado en mi vida Sherry – explicó – Y tampoco es que nunca me haya comido un rosco.

- ¿Siempre has estado soltero? ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien?

- Bueno… si, cuando iba a la universidad me gustaba una chica de mi clase. Pero ella nunca pensó en mi de la misma manera que yo en ella – explicó – Además, a ella ya le gustaba otro chico al que yo conocía, y el parecía sentir lo mismo por ella, así que insistí más en el tema cuando me rechazó.

- Vaya… lo siento… - dijo Sherry pero en el fondo no pudo más que alegrarse.

- No pasa nada, princesa. Hay gente que triunfa como el Brad Pitto ese y otros como yo que estamos destinados a la soledad.

- Entonces, ¿ahora no te gusta nadie?

Matt pareció ponerse por un momento pensativo, pero enseguida respondió.

- La verdad es que no. No tengo interés en ninguna chica ahora mismo.

"¡Estupendo!", pensó Sherry para sus adentros. Eso quería decir que tenía alguna oportunidad. Bueno, en verdad sabía ya la respuesta, pero no perdía nada preguntando.

- E… esto, tío Matt… yo… yo… - Sherry enrojeció y tartamudeaba, por lo que Matt apenas la oída – Tú a mi.. me… me… me gus…

Empezó a sonar el móvil de Matt emitiendo la típica musiquilla que suena en las pelis de terror cuando alguien toca un órgano. Este sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo descolgó.

- ¿Si?

Por un momento Matt cayó, para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Y tiene que ser hoy? – Dijo al fin.

Otra pausa, de poco más de un minuto.

- Esta bien… - suspiró – Allí nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

- Lo siento, princesa. Pero mañana tendrás que volver sola a casa, tengo que irme a New York a tratar un asunto.

Cuando miró a Sherry, esta estaba con la cabeza agachada y parecía estar muy roja.

- ¿Te pasa algo, princesa?

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡N-No es nada! – Respondió deprisa y nerviosa.

- ¿No estabas diciendo algo?

- ¡N-No, nada! – Respondió más nerviosa y más roja aún.

- Bueno, vale. En cuanto a lo otro, cuando vuelva mañana por la noche, lo discutiremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- S… si…

Claire agradeció la ducha de agua caliente que se acaba de dar. El viaje en avión había sido largo y cansado, así que eso le había sentado de maravilla.

Mañana alquilaría un coche a primera hora y se pondría en marcha para ir a ver a Sherry. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, y esperaba que ella no estuviese cabreada por no haberla ido a ver antes. Esperaba poder quedarse unos días en su casa para pasar más tiempo con ella.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación hacía la calle. No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. No sabía de que, pero algo no le gustaba, y estaba claro que algo malo iba a pasar, lo presentía.

Tras cenar, Sherry se subió a su habitación sin decir nada. No había hablado nada con Marian y Michel desde que había vuelto. La situación era muy tensa entre ellos tres, y más aún tras lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Despacio, Sherry bajo las escaleras y se acercó a la cocina. Allí estaba Marian fregando los platos que habían usado para cenar. Recordó todo lo que le había dicho Matt. Tenía razón, les debía mucho, pero no podía entender porque se quería deshacer de ellos.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó Sherry y Marian pegó un pequeño brinco del susto que se dio al no esperarse a nadie.

- N-No hace falta, cariño… - respondió Marian, pero aunque le había dicho que no, Sherry se acercó, agarró un plato, y lo empezó a fregar en el otro fregadero.

Ambas hicieron juntas la tarea de fregar, sin decir nada. A ninguna de las dos se les ocurría nada, y era algo molesto la tensión que se respiraba en esa sala. Fue Sherry quien rompió el silencio. Tenía que saberlo claramente.

- De verdad…. ¿de verdad soy una molestia para vosotros?

Marian la miró.

- ¿Tanto os he molestado al venir aquí?

- ¡No, Sherry! ¡No es nada de eso! – Exclamó Marian y Sherry la miró.

Su madre adoptiva se inclinó y la abrazo, con una ternura y cariño que hacía mucho que la pequeña no sentía. Además, Marian lloraba.

- ¡Lamento mucho que hayas pensado eso Sherry! ¡Eres lo mejor que nunca nos haya pasado! Pero pasan cosas que no os podemos explicar… y creemos que estarás mejor con Matt. Algún día los entenderás.

- ¿Cosas? – Preguntó Sherry, sin entender - ¿Qué cosas?

- Lo siento, cariño… pero no te lo puedo decir. Eso te pondría en peligro. Así que, por favor, cuando Matt vuelva de New York, vete con él ¡Te lo ruego!

Matt caminaba con paso decidido por el largo pasillo. Las paredes y el techo estaban hechas de espejo, por lo que podía verse desde cualquier perspectiva mirase por donde mirase. A Matt le pareció de mal gusto, pero sabiendo que detrás de esos espejos se ocultaban varias cámaras de seguridad equipadas con ametralladoras, resultaba más bien espeluznante el pensar que lo último que ibas a ver era tu cuerpo acribillado por cientos y cientos de balas.

Finalmente llegó a una puerta, que se abrió ocultándose en el marco. Matt entró.

- Bienvenido – saludó una voz de una persona que estaba sentada tras un enorme escritorio sin nada encima.

- ¿A qué viene lo de hacerme venir así de golpe? – Preguntó Matt, algo cabreado.

- Venga, no te enfades, Damon.

Mirando a ese tipo, nunca se diría que Matt lo conocía de casi toda la vida. Aún cuando lo veía muy de vez en cuando, siempre le había parecido de mal gusto el que siempre vistiese ropa negra, y más aún que llevase siempre esas gafas de sol fuese de día o fuese de noche. Por no hablar de ese pelo rubio suyo de punta.

- Quiero que conozcas a alguien – dijo, y pulsó un botón inexistente en su mesa pues se trataba en verdad de un panel táctil.

Una parte de la pared se abrió y entró un hombre enorme, exageradamente musculoso, vistiendo ropas militares con una boina roja. Lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme cicatriz que le recorría el lado izquierdo de la cara desde la frente hasta por debajo de la barbilla.

- Su nombre es Jack Krausser, nuestro nuevo compañero – explicó.

- Es un placer – saludó Krausser situándose al lado de su nuevo jefe.

- ¿De qué va esto, Wesker?

- Quiero que luches con él – explicó.


	4. Enfrentamiento

Seguimos con otro capítulo con algo de acción, (¿ya era hora no?), ¡disfrutadlo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****4 - ENFRENTAMIENTO**

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Matt, algo agresivo ante la orden de su jefe.

- Ya lo has oído. Quiero que luches con él.

- ¿Y con qué fin si puede saberse?

- Quiero ponerle a prueba.

- Para eso puedes hacer que luche con HUNK o con cualquier otro – protestó.

- Nuestro querido amigo HUNK esta fuera en otro trabajo, y no me queda nadie más con el nivel de nuestro amigo.

- ¿Insinúas que este montón de músculos tiene nivel?

- ¿Acaso te da miedo luchar conmigo, esmirriado?

Las palabras de Krausser sonaron vacilantes. Le estaba provocando sin duda, pero Matt no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego.

- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ponerme a pelear, Wesker.

- Ya lo sé… ¿cómo va tu pequeño trabajito?

Matt metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó tres tarjetas plastificadas que tiró sobre la mesa de Wesker. Las tres quedaron justo enfrente suya. Tenían pequeñas manchas rojas, que Wesker dedujo que eran de sangre.

- Tres pájaros más han caído.

- ¿Y qué hacían estos pobres desgraciados? – Preguntó mientras miraba las tarjetas que tenían grabadas las siglas S.T.A.R.S en el dorso y en la parte superior de la misma.

- Meter las narices en Colorado. Alguien los había puesto sobre aviso de las instalaciones de allí.

- Ya veo… - Wesker se giró satisfecho, pero aún le quedaba algo por decir - ¿Y sabes quien fue?

- Chris Redfield.

En un principio no le irritó oír el nombre, pero si que sentía algo de rabiar al recordar los sucesos ocurridos en la mansión Spencer. De no haber sido por Chris, Jill y Barry, los planes de Wesker hubieran salido bien y ahora no tendría que tardar tanto en sus planes.

- No sé lo que le has hecho, pero no deja de preguntar por ti – explicó Matt, sabiendo que su jefe no le hacía mucho caso.

- Olvídate de eso – la silla giro y Wesker apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, inclinando un poco el cuerpo – El dinero te será ingresado como siempre.

- Gracias – Matt se giró para marcharse, pero Wesker le detuvo.

- Aún tienes que hacer este pequeño encargo, Matt.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a perder mi tiempo con esta montaña de músculos? – Preguntó sin girarse.

- Solo serán cinco minutos, puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué saco yo a cambio?

- ¿Qué te parece un ingreso extra de 5.000$?

Matt suspiró. El dinero era su punto débil. Si el trabajo estaba pagado, no podía negarse. Y esa cantidad por un combate bien merecía la pena. Además, estaba oxidado de tanto tiempo que no usaba las manos y las piernas para defenderse.

- De acuerdo. Pero solo cinco minutos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento, una habitación de más de doscientos metros cuadrados que generalmente estaba llena de aparatos de gimnasia; pesas, cintas de correr, sacos de boxeo… pero ahora estaba totalmente vacía.

- Estamos decidiendo irnos a otra sucursal – explicó Wesker – Estamos trasladando las cosas.

- Mejor, así más espacio para que machaque a este alfeñique – comentó Wesker con tono provocativo, pero Matt no se sintió aludido, solo se dedicó a quitarse la chaqueta y tirarla a un lado.

Krausser se tomo ese pasotismo como una ofensa. Su rival estaba pasando de él, algo que no soportaba que nadie hiciera.

Wesker se sentó en una silla que un empleado le trajo y se puso cómodo, para ver mejor el espectáculo.

- Podéis empezar cuando queráis.

Krausser se puso en posición. Matt también, pero se dedico a estudiar a su rival. Por su forma de vestir y su corte de pelo estaba claro que pertenecía, o había pertenecido, al ejército, así que en técnicas de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo le habrían enseñado lo básico de la lucha libre, cosa que podía deducir por como colocaba las manos en posición de ataque. Además ese enorme tamaño y esa cantidad de músculos debían hacer de él una persona con mucha fuerza, pero lenta y poco ágil, así que si aprovechaba esa desventaja tenía el combate en el bote.

Como él no atacaba, Krausser fue el primero en mover ficha. Le intentó golpear con un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, pero Matt lo esquivo apartándose a la derecha, le golpeo un puñetazo en el estómago y, cuando Krausser se inclinó a causa del dolor del impacto, le pegó un fuerte Uppercut en la barbilla, lo que hizo que esa mole retrocediera unos pasos.

Tal y como Matt esperaba, los golpes no le habían hecho mucho daño. Krausser se acarició la barbilla sonriendo y se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque. Esta vez intento un puñetazo por la izquierda, que Matt esquivo de nuevo, esta vez agachándose y dando un paso al frente, hasta situarse frente a Krausser, al que agarró por ambos lados del cuello de la camisa, le golpeó un rodillazo en el estómago y luego se tiró hacía atrás, cayendo al suelo. Antes de caer, situó su pierna sobre el estómago de Krausser y lo lanzo por el aire un par de metros.

Krausser cayó de espaldas, lo que le hizo bastante daño, pero se volvió a poner en pie. Estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, cualquier se podría haber roto la espalda así al caer en una superficie tan dura.

- ¿Técnicas de kárate? ¿Es qué no sabes golpear con más fuerza, nenaza? – Provocó, mientras sonreía.

- No tengo la necesidad de cansarme con una persona que usa la fuerza física a lo bruto, como un bárbaro.

- Je – rió – Veamos que tal lo haces luchando contra un arma blanca.

El mercenario se subió la pantorrilla del pantalón de la pierna derecha. Y sacó un cuchillo que tenía oculto en la funda que llevaba sujeta a la pierna. Un cuchillo cuyo filo brillaba amenazante, listo para cortar o atravesar la carne de la persona que su dueño quisiera.

- ¿Tan malo eres luchando cuerpo a cuerpo que recurres a armas blancas?

- Usar un cuchillo cuerpo a cuerpo es la mejor manera de pelear. Los puños solo sirven para romper cocos. Ahora veras como te atravieso de lado a lado.

Dicho y hecho, Krausser atacó con la intención de apuñalarle, pero Matt previó el ataque y dio una vuelta de noventa grados a la derecha, esquivando el golpe. Cuando tuvo cerca de Krausser, le agarró el brazo con su mano derecha y con el brazo izquierdo le dio un codazo en el pecho. Luego uso su pierna izquierda para golpear su tobillo derecho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro hasta estamparlo contra el suelo, levantando algo de polvo.

Debido a la brusquedad del impactó, Krausser soltó el cuchillo, el cual Matt recogió. Cuando Krausser se levantó, estiró todas las extremidades de su cuerpo, haciendo crujir varios de sus huesos.

- Eres sin duda molesto. Pocos pueden presumir de haberme derribado dos veces en un mismo combate.

- Eso quiere decir que te has enfrentado a pocos, ¿no? – Se burló mientras sonreía con malicia, pero Krausser no pareció ofendido ni sentirse provocado. Solo se limitó a levantarse la pantorrilla de la pierna izquierda y sacar otro cuchillo como el anterior.

- Veamos que tal se te da usar armas blancas, amigo.

Esta vez fue Matt quien ataco. Le intentó cortar el pecho, pero Krausser interpuso su cuchillo y un pequeño chirrido resonó en la sala al chocar el filo de ambos cuchillos. Krausser contraataco con un ataque de abajo arriba, pero Matt lo esquivo dando un salto hacía atrás y luego volvió a la carga para intentar apuñalar a Krausser en el pecho, quien se apartó unos pasos.

- Estas acabando con mi paciencia, muchacho.

- Pues ya ves, tengo ese donde gentes.

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Krausser se lanzó a la desesperada atacando con mandobles, lo que no los hacía fáciles de esquivar y mucho menos parar, ya que tenía mucha más fuerza física que Matt. Para alejarse de él, Matt dio una voltereta hacía atrás, lo que le permitió golpear a Krausser en la barbilla con un puntapié. Tras dos volteretas más, se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque, pero de manera precavida.

El soldado se acarició la zona de la barbilla. Parecía estar ya impaciente por acabar con el combate, o quizás solo por matar a su rival, quien sabe.

- Ven aquí – Matt le provocó con un movimiento de su mano, para indicarle que se acercase.

Provocado, Krausser atacó. Le intentó rebanar el la garganta, pero Matt se agachó a tiempo y pudo golpear con el hombro a Krausser, quien se inclinó al sentir la presión del golpe en su estómago. Matt intentó darle con un rodillazo en la barbilla, pero la mole adivino su movimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio con una patada baja.

Cuando cayó al suelo, Matt tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apartarse antes de que Krausser le clavase el cuchillo en pleno corazón. Estaba claro que estaba luchando a matar.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, musculitos. Así que acabemos de una vez.

- Bien… ¡pues ven aquí!

Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro, esta vez dispuestos a acabar con la vida de su rival. Cuando estaban a punto de apuñalarse mutuamente, una silueta cayó desde el tejado y aterrizó entre ellos. Con un ágil y grácil movimiento dio una voltereta que desarmó a los dos a la vez. Cuando la figura se reincorporó, agarró en el aire los dos cuchillos y los situó amenazantes en la gargante de ambos hombres.

Los tres miraron a la intrusa. Una mujer de pelo corto, de color negro, y que vestía una vestido rojo. Krausser no sabía quien era, pero si Matt y Wesker. Este último ni siquiera se inmutó por la intromisión.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿No sabéis resolver vuestras riñas de otra manera?

Ambos se separaron de ella, quien se limitó a dejar caer los cuchillos. Sonriendo y caminando con la elegancia provocadora que la caracterizaba, se acercó hacía Wesker.

- ¿Para qué me has llamado?

- Me alegra que hayas acudido con tanta rapidez, Ada.

Matt y Krausser se acercaron también.

- Quiero que realices un trabajito con nuestro nuevo miembro.

La mujer miró de reojo a Krausser. Este le lanzó una mirada furtiva, casi asesina.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- En España ha aparecido una extraña secta llamada "Los iluminados". Quiero que os infiltréis y los investiguéis. Tienen una muestra de unas extrañas plagas.

- ¿Extrañas plagas? – Preguntó Krausser.

- No sé exactamente lo que son, así que quiero que me traigáis una muestra de las plagas.

- Entendido – dijeron ambos a la vez y se marcharon.

Matt recogió su chaqueta y se preparó para irse, pero Wesker le detuvo.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- Es demasiado violento. Si pelea así en el campo de batalla lo matarán enseguida.

- ¿Eso piensas?

- Es lo que me ha demostrado hoy.

- Ya veo… bueno. ¿Estás preparado para eso, verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- Dentro de tres días comenzaremos la operación Nova. Más te vale sacar a la niña de allí – explicó al comprobar la ignorancia de su subordinado - ¿Sospechan algo?

- Nada. Sus padres adoptivos no saben que trabajo para Umbrella. Los únicos que lo sabían eran Annette y William.

- Y ahora ambos están muertos – añadió Wesker con una sonrisa.

- Así es. De modo que no me van a descubrir cuando me lleve a la niña.

- Está bien. Pues ya sabes lo que hacer.

- Si.

Matt se marchó, dejando a Wesker con una agradable y aterradora sonrisa. Era un hombre muy calculador, y esta situación la llevaba calculada desde hacía meses. Seguramente todo iría bien. O eso pensaba él.


	5. Confianza

Otro capitulillo de relleno, pronto estará la parte emocionante lo prometo u.u… sorry por la tardanza.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****5 - CONFIANZA**

El interfono de su mesa comenzó a sonar. Wesker pulso el botón para contestar. No le hizo falta decir nada, la persona que estaba al otro lado, un hombre, habló enseguida:

- Ha llegado, señor.

- Bien, hazle pasar.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, una parte de la pared derecha se elevó, desapareciendo en el techo. En la habitación entró en la habitación un hombre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de gas y un casco que le cubría toda la parte superior de la cabeza. El individuo se situó frente a la mesa de Wesker.

- ¿Y bien?

De un bolsillo de su chaleco, sacó un lápiz de memoria, el cual lanzó a Wesker que lo agarró al vuelo.

- Me costó bastante descodificar los cierres de seguridad del sistema operativo del laboratorio del señor Birkin.

- ¿Y qué había?

- No me he molestado en leerlo. Creía que querías tener tu dicho honor.

Como se demostraba que ese hombre conocía bien a Wesker.

- La ciudad estaba completamente en ruinas – comenzó a explicar - . Me fue muy difícil dar con el lugar.

- Quien nos iba a decir que William tuviese un laboratorio aparte en Raccoon City, ¿no es así?

- Ya sabes que siempre fue muy propenso a la desconfianza de hasta su propia sombra – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Wesker pulsó un botón del teclado táctil de su mesa y una pequeña abertura apareció. Introdujo el lápiz de memoria y un recuadro apareció ante él, comenzando a mostrar todos los documentos que contenía en su interior.

- ¿Estos es todo lo que había?

- Bueno, también estaba esto…

Le lanzó un pequeño cuaderno. En la tapa tenía grabado, con bolígrafo, el título "El diario de William Birkin".

- La verdad es que creo que hay una parte que te va a interesar mucho.

- ¿Esto si que los has leído?

- Di con él por casualidad y aún quedaba algún que otro infectado por ahí, no podía permitirme el lujo de empezar a coger documentos sin saber lo que contenían. Te he marcado la página.

Wesker comenzó a rebuscar entre las páginas. Una de ellas tenía una pequeña pegatina roja pegada en el bordo superior. Con calma, Wesker comenzó a leer lo que había escrito en ella.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, sintió como si se le acelerase el corazón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía emocionado. Sin poder creer lo que leía, volvió a releerlo una vez más. Finalmente rió.

- ¿Era lo que andabas buscando sobre el G-Virus, no?

- Eso es… - respondió cerrando el diario y dejándolo sobre su mesa. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Por fin he dado con el secreto del G-Virus que mi gran amigo William Birkin jamás confesó a nadie.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- La operación NOVA esta a punto de empezar… será mejor sacar a nuestra pequeña Sherry Birkin de allí.

- Si la misión la tiene ese Matt Damon no creo que haya que preocuparse.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que tú también vayas.

- ¿Para qué?

- No hay nada mejor que enviar al Señor Muerte a una ciudad plagada de muertos vivientes, ¿no es así, Hunk?

- Por favor – rió Hunk - ¿Es qué acaso no confías en Damon?

- Todo lo contrario. Jamás encontraré a un hombre en el que depositar más mi confianza.

- Vaya, ¿y a qué se debe tal honor?

- ¿Celoso, quizás? Tú también posees toda mi confianza.

- Lo sé, pero no es por tema de celos sino por curiosidad.

- Matt Damon ya demostró que esta dispuesto a todo por la compañía el día que eliminó a su esposa y a su hija el mismo.

- Ah, si. Ya lo recuerdo. Aquel incidente de los laboratorios de Roma.

Wesker asintió, recordando los sucesos. Hace 16 años, se informó a la central de Umbrella que alguien estaba pasando datos sobre los experimentos que se estaban realizando con el T-Virus a la ONU, por lo que Umbrella comenzó a ser investigada.

La responsable resultó ser una investigadora de la central de Roma. Umbrella lo descubrió demasiado tarde y liberó el T-Virus para acabar con todos los participantes en el proyecto de esa parte de Italia, para así eliminar cualquier sospechoso. Matt Damon era el esposo de la investigadora, así que Umbrella lo envió a terminar con su vida. Trabajo que aceptó con gusto. Además, acabó con su propia hija en el proceso, algo que no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a hacer.

El agua caliente de la ducha comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Matt, deslizándose por este para acabar su camino por el desagüe. Hacía algo de frío, así que era bienvenida esa agua tan caliente, pero cuando le alcanzó el hombro derecho, sintió como si le quemasen, apartándose.

Se miró el hombro. Una cicatriz circular permanecía allí. Había estado allí 16 años y seguramente nunca se iría. Matt cerró los ojos y a su mente vinieron las imágenes del día en el que le hicieron esa herida.

De golpe se encontró frente a su esposa en las alcantarillas de Roma. Ella sostenía con una de sus manos a su hija y con la otra una pistola apuntando a Matt. Matt la apuntaba a ella con su propia pistola.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo – Pero no hay otro remedio.

- ¡No tiene porque ser así Matt! – Gritó su esposa, llorando en lágrimas.

- Lo siento…

Cuando el sonido del disparo resonó en sus recuerdos, Matt sintió como el hombro le ardía, sintiendo de nuevo el ardor de la bala atravesándole y la sangre saliendo a chorros. El dolor fue tal que cayó de rodillas, acariciándose la zona herida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. El doctor Grenwich lo contestó inmediatamente, sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

- ¿Dígame?

- Muy buenas, doctor – respondió Wesker al otro lado.

- ¿Wesker? ¿Qué quiere?

- Quería saber como iba el proyecto.

- Casi esta listo.

- Muy bien. Pronto comenzará la operación y me gustará ver a su creación en acción.

- No se preocupe Albert, lo verá. Todo esta dispuesto.

- ¿Alguien sabe algo?

- Para nada – respondió con una sonrisa – Ninguno de los empleados sabe que el experimento se llevará a cabo aquí.

- Mañana enviaré un helicóptero a buscarle. Déjelo todo listo, por favor.

- Por supuesto.

Cuando la llamado se corto, Grenwich colgó el teléfono con tal brusquedad que todo el aparato cayó al suelo.

- ¡Maldito Wesker! ¿¡Se cree que voy a poner mi creación en sus manos!?

Se levantó de su mesa y caminó dando vueltas por la habitación, mirando uno a uno los enormes tubos que contenían enormes cuerpos, que podrían haber sido antes humanos pero que ahora estaban totalmente desfigurados.

- ¡Mi creación es solo mía! ¡Jamás se la cederé a nadie!

Camino de nuevo hacía su mesa y comenzó a teclear, introduciendo una a una las contraseñas de cada uno de los tubos.

Tras un par de minutos, finalmente introdujo la última. En la pantalla del ordenador se abrió un pequeño mensaje con el símbolo de alerta:

"_¿Comenzar proyecto NOVA?"_

Con una esquizofrénica sonrisa en su rostro, el Dr. Grenwich pulsó la opción de Yes y empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras los tubos de ensayo comenzaban a soltar vapor y líquido.


	6. Comienza la pesadilla

Por fin comenzamos con la acción, lamento la tardanza, así que sin más dilación os dejo el capítulo 6 de mi fanfic.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: COMIEZA LA PESADILLA

Claire aparcó la moto frente a la casa de los Lovid. Eran tan solo las once, así que Sherry aún estaría en clase.

Se le pasó por la cabeza llamar al timbre y hablar con los Lovid, pero sabía de sobra que no les gustaba nada que estuviera por allí. Según ellos, Claire era una muy mala influencia para Sherry.

Como no le apetecía esperar, prefirió dirigirse hacía el colegio de Sherry para darle una sorpresa. Puso de nuevo en marcha la moto y se puso en camino.

Sherry cerró la puerta del aula de música y la selló poniendo una barricada de mesas y sillas. Su corazón latía a más de mil y le costaba respirar de lo asustada que estaba.

De pronto un compañero de su clase se abalanzó sobre la profesora y comenzó a morderla y devorarla. Luego otro compañero y luego otro, hasta que al final toda la clase se comenzaron a devorar unos a otros.

Cuando huyó de clase, Sherry encontró los pasillos ensangrentados, con trozos de carne por todas partes. Los alumnos la persiguieron por todos lados. No reconoció a nadie, sus caras estaban desfiguradas por los mordiscos. Por su suerte, en el aula de música no había nadie ese día y pudo ocultarse.

Se acurrucó en una esquina, encogiendo las rodillas y escondiendo su cara en ellas. No pudo evitar llorar, deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla más. Pero, cuando un chico, o ella pensó que era un chico, le agarró la pierna, le dolió y lo sintió como si todo fuera real.

- No… otra vez no por favor… - balbuceó entre lágrimas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, podía oír los gemidos de sus compañeros, ahora convertidos en zombies, que pedían su carne fresca.

Allí estaría a salvo, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía si habría alguien que la fuese a rescatar.

- Mamá… papá… - pensó pero le vino a la mente la única persona que de verdad deseaba ver – Claire…

Se oyó un fuerte golpe. Parecía que habían golpeado con mucha fuerza la puerta. Pero era raro, Sherry no recordaba que los zombies tuvieran tanta fuerza. Se oyó de nuevo el golpe y al poco otra vez, y finalmente un golpe más fuerte que echó abajo la barricada y la puerta.

Matt conducía con calma. Aún le quedaba media hora para llegar a la ciudad, pero no tenía prisa. A Sherry aún le quedaba un buen rato para volver a casa, así que no tenía prisa.

Comenzó a sonar en su móvil la canción It´s my life de Bon Jovi, lo que quería decir que alguien le estaba llamando.

Pulsó el botón del manos libres y le pareció oír el sonido de un disparo.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó pero se oyó de nuevo el sonido e un disparo - ¿Diga?

- ¿Matt? ¿¡Matt me oyes!? – Gritó una voz desde el otro lado.

- ¿Jerry? ¿Eres tú?

Se oyeron más disparos ¿Es qué estaba en una galería de tiro o qué?

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Jerry? ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Escucha, tenemos problemas!

- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ha comenzado el proyecto NOVA! ¡La ciudad esta infestada de zombies y de esas cosas!

Matt notó como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

- ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!

- ¡Ni de coña! ¡La ciudad entera esta llena de zombies!

Matt detuvo el coche y agarró el móvil, situándoselo al lado de la oreja, lo que fue mala idea porque se oyó una explosión que casi le deja sordo.

- ¡¿Y Sherry?!

- ¡Marco se esta ocupando de eso! ¡Tienes que venir enseguida! ¡Ese capullo de Wesker nos la ha jugado a base de bien!

Se oyó de nuevo una explosión y la llamada se corto ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho Jerry o se lo estaba inventando? Nervioso, Matt marcó el número de Wesker.

Wesker vio en su mesa táctil el dibujito de que alguien le estaba llamando. Toco el dibujo y en la mesa se abrió una ventana con el dibujo de un teléfono móvil en cuya pantalla estaba la foto de Matt.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Damon?

- ¿¡Por qué coño has iniciado el proyecto NOVA sin avisar!? ¡Aún faltaban dos días!

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Damon?

- ¡Me ha llamado Jerry! ¡La ciudad esta infestada de zombies!

Al oír eso, Albert se puso nervioso.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿¡Cómo que si hablo en serio!? ¿¡No has dado tú la orden!?

- Espera un segundo.

Wesker tecleó en el teclado táctil de su mesa una contraseña y a los pocos segundos aparecieron imágenes de video.

Las imágenes de video venían directamente de unas cámaras ocultas que había en la ciudad, colocadas por Umbrella años atrás para vigilar a los ciudadanos y, sobre todo, a sus empleados.

Damon no había mentido, la ciudad estaba repleta de zombies y, además, de esas cosas que Wesker tanto conocía.

- ¡Damon, debes ir a la ciudad inmediatamente y sacar al objetivo de allí! ¡Ese imbécil de Grenwich ha debido activar a los T-NOVA antes de tiempo!

Matt colgó, tirando el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y puso de nuevo en marcha. Ahora si que tenía que correr. Esperaba que las criaturas no llegaran hasta donde se encontraba Sherry y, por desgracia, sabía que la iban a perseguir a donde fuese.

Claire aparcó la moto en una de las plazas reservadas para las bicis de los estudiantes. La verja de entrada estaba abierta, y no parecía que el conserje estuviera cerca, así que decidió entrar.

Podría ir a la clase de Sherry, darle la sorpresa y con cualquier excusa llevársela para pasar el día juntas, pero no creía que a sus padres adoptivos le hiciese demasiada gracia. Ni tampoco a ese tal Matt, al que Sherry siempre estaba muy pegada.

Sopló una fuerte brisa que revoloteó el pelo de Claire. Noto frio. Solo llevaba de ropa unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de color rosa y una camiseta de negra de manga corta, cubriendo su parte superior con una chaqueta vaquera de color azul.

Las temperaturas habían decaído levemente los últimos días, pero a pesar de todo aún hacía algo de calor. Durante su trayecto a la ciudad, Claire observó como varias nubes se acercaban por el este, así que seguramente ese día o mañana llovería.

Si miraba al cielo, podía verlo cubierto levemente, pero aún quedaba día por delante. Esperaba que para cuando lloviese su moto y ella ya estuvieran bajo un techo.

El sonido de algo parecido a un derrumbamiento la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y eso?

A lo mejor estaban de obras en el edificio, para hacer alguna clase nueva o algo así. Pero desde allí no podía ver instrumentos de obra ni nada por el estilo.

De nuevo se oyó ese sonido, pero esta vez más cerca.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

Decidió a acercarse a ver que pasaba, pero cuando dio unos pasos, la puerta de entrada al edificio salió disparada hacía Claire. Por acto reflejo se apartó dando una voltereta a la derecha.

- ¿Qué demonios?

Cuando miró hacía la entrada, vio como una niña rubia salía corriendo al patio de la entrada.

- ¡Sherry! – Gritó Claire, pero la niña no se detuvo y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta que se percató de que Claire estaba unos metros más allá.

- ¡Claire!

Claire se fue a dirigir hasta ella cuando una sombra saltó desde el pasillo de entrada y se interpuso entre ambas.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, una enorme silueta se reincorporó. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo pero tan desfigurado que por varias grietas de su cuerpo se podía apreciar sus músculos. Seguramente, antes había sido humano.

- ¡Un Tyrant! – Exclamó Claire.

El Tyrant caminó hacía Sherry, quien retrocedió hasta las escaleras, en las que tropezó.

- ¡Claire, socorro!

Con un grácil movimiento, Claire se quitó la chaqueta y desenfundó, de las fundas sobaqueras que llevaba sujetas al pecho, dos subfusiles Uzi.

- ¡Alejate de ella!

Sabía que no le iba a hacer caso, así que comenzó a disparar. Las balas no paraban de impactarle en la espada, pero la criatura parecía no notarlo.

- ¡Sherry, vete!

Sherry miró aterrada a su amiga, que no cesaba en su empeñó de derribar al monstruo.

- ¡Vete! – Repitió y Sherry asintió, corriendo por el patio en dirección a la puerta trasera.

Cuando vio como su objetivo se alejaba, la criatura se giró y se dirigió hacía Claire, a quien agarró y la levantó en el aire.

- ¡Claire! – Gritó Sherry.

A la mente le vino el recuerdo de la pesadilla donde una criatura mataba a Claire. Esa pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Deseaba que de verdad fuera un sueño, pero sabía que no, que era real.

- ¡Sherry… vete! ¡Corre!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sherry siguió su camino. Claire esta vez disparó a la cara de la criatura, pero las balas parecía que le rebotaban.

- ¿¡Pero qué…!? – No pudo exclamar nada más, porque la criatura comenzó a apretarle la garganta con tanta fuerza que le faltaba la respiración.

Cuando oyó un silbido, no sabía si era real o no, pero la criatura se giró. Todo pasó muy rápido, pero a ella le pareció que eran minutos. La cabeza de la criatura se giró, de prono voló en pedazos y al poco tiempo Claire estaba libre con el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura a su lado.

- Cof… cof… - tosió, respirando aire como nunca lo había hecho.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa?

- ¿Q-Quién eres…?

Miró a su salvador. Era un varón de no quizás más de 36 años, sus ropas le recordaron a las de Indiana Jones, incluso llevaba el sombrero.

- Mi nombre es Marco, encantado.

Le tendió la mano, mientras sonreía. Claire se la aceptó y con su ayuda se levantó.

- Creo que será mejo que trabajemos juntos, estas criaturas son muy espabiladas.

- ¿Te refieres a los Tyrant? ¿Hay más de esas cosas?

- Si, varias ¿Quién era la niña que ha salido corriendo?

- Se llama Sherry, Sherry Birkin.

- ¿¡Esa niña era Shery Birkin!? – Exclamó.

- Eh… si… ¿la conoces?

- ¡Tengo que encontrarla y ponerla a salvo!

Marco salió corriendo en dirección por donde había ido Sherry.

- ¡Ey, espérame! – Gritó Claire a la vez que seguía a Marco.

Matt miró la entrada. Estaba repleta de zombies. A algunos los conocía, a otros solo los había visto alguna que otra vez de vista.

- Pobres desgraciados… - pensó.

Abrió el maletero del coche y se ató a la espalda la escopeta, se colocó la funda sobaquera, guardando en las tres fundas dos Uzi y una 9 mm, y a la cintura se sujetó varias granadas.

- Vamos, que ni Rambo.

Colocó una bomba con temporizador en el asiento del piloto, programada para dentro de treinta segundos. Al acelerador colocó la piedra más pesada que encontró y puso en marcha el motor.

El coche salió disparando contra el enorme grupo de zombies que comenzaba a salir de la ciudad. Al pasar treinta segundos, el coche voló por los aires, provocando una enorme nube roja de fuego que se elevó hasta el cielo.

- Bueno, la entrada esta despejada… ahora viene lo más difícil, sobrevivir dentro.

Se subió a la moto que había preparado en la entrada de la ciudad para la huída. La puso en marcha. Tenía la llave de más de 100 vehículos de la ciudad, que eran de su propiedad, y un plan de huída preparado.

- Espero que todo vaya bien…

Se puso en marcha. Su primer objetivo era la casa de los Lovid. Esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien. Por Sherry no tenía que preocuparse. Marco cuidaría de ella bien.

- Pero, ¿quién cuidará de ti, Marco? – Pensó.

Prefirió borrar de la cabeza la imagen de su compañero siendo devorado por los zombies y se puso en marcha. No tenía tiempo que perder.


	7. Separación y unión

**CAPÍTULO 7: SEPARACIÓN Y UNIÓN**

Claire y Marco habían logrado por fin atrapar a Sherry. Se había tenido que detener porque un zombie le había salido al encuentro, pero Marco le voló la cabeza con una de sus granadas.

- Bien… ¿y ahora que hacemos? La ciudad tiene que estar repleta de esas cosas – dedujo Claire.

- Esta claro que pocas posibilidades tenemos – comentó Marco – Pero mi misión es mantener a la joven con vida.

- ¿Y para quién trabajas? – Preguntó Claire, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza.

- Del bando de los buenos, te lo aseguro – respondió con una sonrisa.

No tenían muchas opciones. El bosque no estaba lejos, pero era peligroso moverse por allí sino sabían como estaba la situación por esa zona. Además, ni Marco ni Claire se conocían bien esa zona.

- Será mejor que pensemos en algo cuanto antes, esas cosas no tardarán en venir a darnos caza.

- ¿Por qué? Los hemos despistado.

- Estos zombis son más inteligentes, usan el olfato.

- ¿El olfato? ¿Cómo qué el olfato?

- Están infectados con un virus mucho más fuerte que el T-Virus – explicó – Aunque pierden sus facultades humanas como el habla, la razón y esas cosas, no pierden el olfato como los otros zombis infectados por el T-Virus, sino que ese sentido se hace más fuerte.

Se oyó un gruñido en la lejanía. Era lejos, pero quizás no tan lejos como se pensaban.

- ¿Lo ves? – Preguntó Marco a Claire.

- Pero… ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso? No serás de…

- Ey, te he salvado la vida ¿Lo habría hecho alguien malo?

Claire no sabía que decir. Se acordó de Ada Wong, la mujer que había ayudado a Leon en Raccoon City. Leon la defendió hasta el último momento, pero esa mujer no dejaba de ser un simple peón de una compañía deseosa de obtener el G-Virus.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Pues…

Marco iba a hablar, pero Sherry le interrumpió.

- Yo creo… que tengo una idea de a donde ir.

- ¿Ah, si? – Preguntó Marco.

- El lago.

- ¿El lago? – Preguntaron los dos a la vez, sin saber a que se refería la niña.

- Hay un lago por el que los zombis no podrán seguirnos. Si lo cruzamos.

- Ah… ya veo. Quieres nadar por el lago para que así los zombis pierdan nuestro olor.

- Eso es.

- Pero, ¿dónde está ese lago, Sherry?

- Cerca de la zona campestre para picnic´s.

- Ah, creo que la conozco, esta…

Un zombie salió de la nada y se lanzó sobre Claire, que cayó al suelo, forcejeando con la criatura. Con una rápida, y potente patada, Marco le quitó al zombie de encima.

Para cuando se quisieron poner a correr, se dieron cuenta de que venían muchos más.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó Marco, preparando su arma - ¡Han venido más rápido de lo que esperaba!

- ¡Sherry, vete! ¡Nos veremos en el lago!

- ¡Vale!

Sherry se puso en marcha, mientras Claire y Marco le permitían ganar tiempo derribando a cuantos zombis podían.

Matt miró la habitación. A sus pies se encontraba el cadáver de un zombie. No eran ni Marian ni Michel. No estaban en casa.

El cadáver pertenecía a Anthony Jason, el fontanero al que todo el mundo llamaba cuando sus tuberías dejaban de escupir agua.

Matt pensaba, y deseaba, que el matrimonio hubiese podido huir a tiempo del desastre, pero no lo tenía tan claro. En las paredes habían rastros de balas y también manchas de sangre ¿Les habrían herido o esas manchas de sangre pertenecían a los zombis? No lo podía saber. Pero Sherry no estaba allí, así que si quería encontrarla tendría que dirigirse al colegio. Esperaba sobre todo no llegar tarde.

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en ese lejano lugar, Wesker miraba la pantalla táctil de su mesa. En ella había datos, estadísticas, demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse ahora que ese hombre le había traicionado.

- Maldito capullo… - murmuró.

Apareció una puerta en la pared derecha de la habitación y Ada entró. Movía su cuerpo con elegancia, como si una pantera en celo intentará atraer a un macho. Algo típico de ella.

- Pareces preocupado.

- Ese maldito imbécil nos ha traicionado. El lugar esta plagado de zombis.

- Bueno, Damon y sus hombres están a cargo de la misión. Y como as en la manga tienes a Hunk, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado?

- No lo sé, pero me temo que aquí hay más de lo que me pueda llegar a imaginar. Es como un presentimiento.

- ¿Un presentimiento?

Wesker se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la pared norte, donde en un teclado electrónico pulsó un código.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a vigilar la operación desde las cercanías.

- ¿No te fías de tus chicos?

- Quiero estar seguro que todo sale bien. A fin de cuentas, Sherry Birkin es demasiado importante como para permitir que le pase nada.

- ¿Tanto añoras a tu amigo William?

Wesker soltó una ligera carcajada.

- ¡Para nada! ¡Pero deseo su legado!

Wesker desapareció por la puerta, listo para tomar el helicóptero que le llevaría su destino. Cuanto más se acercaba al aparato, más tenía la certeza de que algo iba bastante mal.

Hunk miró las calles desde la azotea de la hamburguesería Burger Queen. Las calles estaban plagadas de zombis, sin duda. No iba a ser nada fácil moverse sin que lo detectasen.

- Maldita sea… otra vez en este lío…

La cosa estaba difícil. Lo de Raccoon City fue un suicidio, pero esto… en esta ocasión estaba solo, y, a pesar de que siempre solía ser el único superviviente, él solía llevar siempre un equipo. Al menos para usarlos como escudo por si recibía un ataque.

Para Hunk, apodado Mr. Death por sus jefes, la supervivencia y el cumplimiento de sus misiones eran sus objetivos primordiales. Daba igual el precio y quien tuviera que morir. Solo importaba él y la misión. Y este no era el caso.

Nunca había trabajado junto con Damon y sus hombres, pero si se convertían en un estorbo acabarían con ellos. Ya le daría cualquier excusa a Wesker por la muerte de Matt. Lo importante era la misión.

Tanteó las calles, buscando algún espacio libre para moverse. Finalmente lo encontró. Un callejón tan estrecho que solo podía pasar una persona de lado. Dudaba que los zombis pudieran moverse por allí.

- Bien, pues vamos allá – se dijo así mismo mientras se preparaba para su nueva odisea.

Sherry paró un momento, para recuperar la respiración. Llevaba media hora corriendo sin parar y estaba agotada. Estaba de lleno entre el extenso camino de bosques que llevaban hasta la zona de picnic, y sobre todo al lago. Pero aún le quedaba por lo menos otra media hora de carrera.

No sabía como le iría a Claire y a ese tipo tan raro, pero seguro que estaban bien y que se reunirían con ella.

Se oyeron varios gruñidos que provenían del camino que Sherry había usado para llegar. Los zombis la estaban siguiendo. Por suerte eran más lentos que ella, pero le acabarían dando caza si aparecían más a parte de los que ya la seguían.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer…? – Se preguntó a si misma.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando inútilmente algo que pudiera usar como arma. Pero las ramas de los árboles eran demasiado finas como para usarlas como bate. Se acordó entonces de lo que dijo Marco. Los zombis encuentran a sus presas por el olor.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sherry se quitó la camisa y la colgó en una rama. Luego se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Matt paró en la entrada del colegio. Parecía como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí. El colegio estaba en ruinas.

- ¿Pero qué coño ha pasado aquí?

Oyó una explosión en la lejanía. Reconoció el sonido al instante. Una explosión provocada por el lanzagranadas favorito de Marco.

Puso de nuevo en marcha la moto, que le había cogido "prestada" a Michel, y se puso en marcha, siguiendo el sonido de las explosiones y los disparos.

Claire cayó a tierra al intentar esquivar a un zombie que se abalanzó sobre ella. Cuando este le iba a volver a intentar morderla, Marco le pegó una patada que le tiró al suelo, a la vez que disparaba una nueva granada contra un grupo de zombis que había más adelante.

- ¡Joder! ¡Hay demasiados!

Claire se puso en pie y derribó a dos zombis más. Peros su compañero tenía razón. Había demasiados. Quizás hubiera sido mejor seguir a Sherry e intentar irlos eliminado por el camino a los que se les acercasen demasiado.

Un par de zombis se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Cuando Marco fue a disparar su lanzagranadas, la granada se atascó y no salía.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No me falles ahora, pequeña!

Por más que lo intentaba, parecía que se hubiese atascado. Alertada de la situación, Claire disparó, pero solo logró acertar en la cabeza de uno de los zombis, al otro le dio en la rodilla y logró lanzarse hasta Marco y morderle en el cuello.

- ¡Argh! – Gimió de dolor, mientras caía e intentaba quitarse al zombie de encima.

Claire corrió hasta él pero una moto apareció de la nada y, tras dar una vuelta de 360º, el conductor comenzó a disparar a todos los zombis con una ametralladora Uzi, derribando al grupo de zombis que estaban más cerca, incluyendo el que estaba atacando a Marco.

El motorista se bajo y se acerco hasta Marco, arrancándose un trozo de la camisa para ponérsela en la zona herida al herido. En ese momento Claire reconoció a Matt Damon, el mejor amigo de Sherry en esos lugares.

- ¡Tranquilo, Marco! ¡Te pondrás bien!

- ¡Cugh! – Escupió un poco de sangre - ¡N-No digas tonterías… estoy jodido y lo sabes!

- ¡No digas eso!

- ¡E-Escúchame! ¡T-T-Tienes que ir a por la chica!

- ¡Pero tú…!

- ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Estoy infectado! ¡Ya no se puede hacer nada por mí!

- ¡Pero la vacuna!

- ¡No servirá, Matt! ¡Coge a la chica y vete de aquí!

Matt miró de reojo a Claire Redfield, a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía por allí. La chica parecía que no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Cubierto de sangre, Marco se puso en pie y tiró a un lado su lanzagranadas. Sacó una pistola y disparó a un par de zombis que se habían acercado demasiado. Además, a lo lejos podía verse como se acercaba un T-Nova.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Iros!

Con su corazón lleno de furia, Matt asintió y montó en la moto. Le hizo una señal a Claire para que se subiera y esta lo hizo sin decir nada. Se pusieron en marcha.

Sonriendo, Marco sacó su última granada y jugueteó con ella en sus manos como si de una pelota de beisbol se tratase. Cuando los zombis, y sobre todo el T-Nova, estuvieron cerca, Marco apuntó a la granada con la pistola.

- Pudríos en el infierno, hijos de puta.

La explosión voló en pedazos a todos los zombis y al T-Nova, cuyos restos se esparcieron por los alrededores.

Matt y Claire oyeron la explosión, pero no se detuvieron para mirar atrás. Sabían perfectamente a que se debía.

- ¡Dime, ¿dónde está Sherry?! – Preguntó Matt, Claire casi no lo oyó pero había entendido lo que había dicho.

- ¡Dijo algo de un lago! ¡De qué allí estaríamos a salvo!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Matt paró la moto en seco, casi se la pegan por la brusquedad de la parada.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!

- ¡¿A qué lago te refieres?! ¡¿Al de la zona de picnic?!

Sin saber que contestar, aunque solo hubiese bastado un si, Claire asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡¡Mierda!!

Matt puso de nuevo en marcha la moto y volvieron a correr, esta vez a más velocidad.

Sherry miró a su alrededor. Había llegado por fin al lago, aunque había tenido que dar un rodeo para perder de vista a los zombis. Para ello había tenido que usar toda su ropa, hasta la más íntima. Ahora su cuerpo desnudo estaba magullado por un par de raspaos por culpa de unas ramas y tiritaba un poco porque las temperaturas habían bajado de pronto.

Sabía bien que los zombis no tardarían en encontrarla y Sherry no sabía cuanto tardarían Claire y Marco en llegar, así que tenía que buscarse un buen escondite. Pero no había donde esconderse.

Se fijo entonces en el montículo en el centro del lago. Pocos habían logrado escalarlo según Matt, pero Sherry tenía que lograrlo si quería seguir viva. Durante su experiencia en Raccoon City aprendió a sobrevivir, y ahora debía lograrlo de nuevo. Tenía que conseguir subir ahí arriba.

Cuando se metió en el agua, estuvo a punto de desechar la idea por lo fría que estaba, pero tenía que lograrlo. Tenía que subir allí a la espera de que vinieran a buscarla.

La joven no se percató que, desde lo más profundo del lago, unos enormes ojos brillantes la observaban atentamente, y unos majestuosos y brillantes colmillos sonrieron en la oscuridad, con malicia.


	8. Jörmundgander

Bien gente, pues capítulo nuevo con la aparición por fin de algo típico en Resident Evil: Una criatura.

Antes de pasar a la historia os explicaré el nombre. Seguramente todos la conozcáis ya porque ha aparecido por ejemplo en Final Fantasy VII bajo el nombre de Midgar Zoolom o en el anime de **Matantei Loki Ragnarok.**

El nombre es el de una serpiente gigante, hija del dios nórdico Loki, que rodea Midgar a la espera del Ragnarok.

Debido a la naturaleza de la criatura, pensé que este era el nombre más correcto para ella.

Ya nada más que decir, disfrutad y comentad gente ^^.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: ****Jörmundgander**

Matt se detuvo cuando Claire le avisó de que había visto una nueva prenda de Sherry. En esta ocasión eran sus bragas favoritas, unas de Hello Kitty.

Desde que habían encontrado la camisa de la joven, habían ido siguiendo el rastro, recuperando las prendas que había ido dejando.

- Menos mal que Sherry nos esta dejando un rastro… - dijo Claire, guardando la prenda en una bolsa con el resto de las cosas de Sherry.

- No ha sido un rastro para nosotros.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no?

- Sherry lo ha hecho para camuflar su olor de los zombies. Por suerte no son muy inteligentes y no habrán encontrado todo el rastro. O al menos eso espero…

Comenzó a llover. El cielo parecía un manto gris que predecía un desastre.

- En el lago estará segura… ¿verdad?

- Si ha llegado hasta allí, los zombies no saben nadar – respondió Matt montándose de nuevo en la moto – pero no son ellos los que me preocupan.

- Entonces, ¿el qué?

- Jörmundgander – respondió poniendo de nuevo en marcha la moto en dirección al lago.

Sherry resbaló de nuevo, cayendo otra vez al agua. Las rocas de ese montículo eran muy resbaladizas y casi no había sitio en el que apoyarse. Además había empezando a llover de una manera salvaje, por lo que las rocas eran aún más resbaladizas.

Pero no podía rendirse. No sabía si los zombies la estarían siguiendo, pero tenía la esperanza de que no. Pero si lo hacían, no creía que llegasen hasta ella.

De nuevo se puso en camino. Las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies le dolían de una manera horrorosa. Se había hecho cortes también en las piernas en una de las ocasiones, cuando cayó al agua resbalando. Pero no podía rendirse, allí sabía que estaría a salvo.

Sin embargo, sentía un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda, como si algo le estuviese vigilando.

Chris Redfield estaba preocupado. Había llamado a su hermana al móvil y no se lo cogía. Vale que quizás estuviese pasándolo bien con Sherry, pero no hubiera estado mal que le llamase para decir "Hola Chris, he llegado bien".

¿Tanto se había enfadado? Claire era muy cabezota, algo que si duda se le había pegado de él, pero cuando se iba de viaje a algún sitio siempre llamaba nada más llegar.

- Pareces preocupado.

La voz de Jill le pillo por sorpresa y Chris no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto en la silla.

- Perdona, te he asustado – se disculpó Jill en tono de burla por haber pillado a su compañero desprevenido.

- No te preocupes…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es Claire… se fue a ver a esa niña, Sherry Birkin. Pero no me ha llamado para decir que ha llegado bien. Tampoco me coge el móvil.

- Tu mismo dijiste que estaba muy enfadada.

- Si, pero no es propio de ella – explicó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá que había enfrente de la ventana.

Jill sacó su móvil y marcó un número. A los pocos segundos comenzaron a oírse unos pitidos.

- ¿A quién llamas?

- Carlos estaba cerca de allí, le puedo pedir que eche un vistazo.

- No le molestes con esa tontería, Jill.

- Bueno, si quieres saber si tu hermana esta bien, es mucho mejor que un desconocido para ella se pase un momento para ver si esta bien que intentar llamar cien veces a su móvil, ¿no?

Dándose por vencido, Chris le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

Hunk se escondió tras la estantería de productos congelados de Media Market. La cosa no estaba siendo tan fácil como hubiese deseado. No cayó en la cuenta de que podría haber también Licker´s sueltos por la ciudad.

Había atravesado el callejón sin problemas, pero varios de esos bichos le estaban esperando al otro lado. Logró cargarse a uno a uno antes de salir por patas de esa zona, pero el resto le persiguieron.

Si sus ojos no le fallaron, por lo menos había seis más en esa zona, siempre y cuando no hubiera más por allí.

Hunk oía el sonido de unas gotas caer a su lado, como si las tuberías del techo tuvieran una fuga. Miró a su lado y se encontró con manchas rojas. Cuando levantó la vista, un Licker's le lanzó un desgarrador grito y saltó hacía él.

Sherry lo había conseguido. Por fin había llegado hasta la cima del montículo. No podía mantenerse de pie, pero pudo sentarse, aunque tenía que esforzarse por mantener el equilibrio. Desde esa posición podía ver todo el lago, pero por culpa de la pesada lluvia no lograba ver la orilla. Tampoco podía oír mucho, solo el golpe de las gotas de lluvia con la superficie del lago y contra su propio cuerpo.

Sherry tenía frío, mucho frío. Se lamentó de haberse quitado toda la ropa. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No quería dejarse comer por esos zombies.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de lo sucedido en Raccoon City. Su padre convertido en un monstruo, su madre muerta, los zombies devorando a la gente… horroroso todo.

- Mamá… papá… - murmuró, mientras empezaba a llorar.

Cuando bajo la mirada, le pareció ver que algo brillaba en el fondo del lago, junto a la base del montículo.

Pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero ese brillo se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, convirtiéndose en una enorme silueta negra según se iba acercando a la superficie.

Ya estaban cerca. Faltaba poco para que llegasen al lago y Claire no podía más que rezar porque Sherry estuviera bien.

- Oye, ¿qué has querido decir con que te preocupa más el Jormu como se llame que los zombies? – Gritó Claire, para que su compañero le oyese.

- El Jörmundgander – respondió.

- ¿Qué es?

- Pues… - oyeron de pronto un grito, que se mezclo con el sonido del motor de la moto, el ruido de la lluvia al colarse entre los árboles y chocar contra el suelo y el de las ruedas de la moto al avanzar por ese terreno fangoso, aún así ambos reconocieron la voz.

- ¡Sherry! – Gritó Claire.

Matt aumentó la velocidad y en pocos segundos llegaron a la orilla del lago. Con un frenazo brusco, Matt se paró junto casi dentro del agua.

Cuando Claire se recuperó de la ajetreada parada, miró al lago. Reconoció a Sherry en el montículo del centro, pero había algo más. Una enorme silueta rodeaba el montículo, como si su auténtica forma fuera la de un muelle, y una enorme cabeza se encontraba muy cerca de Sherry, lanzando un terrible rugido a través de su enorme boca.

- ¡¿Qué coño es eso?! – Exclamó Claire.

- ¡El Jörmundgander! – Respondió Matt, mientras bajaba de la moto y miraba en dirección al montículo.

Sherry había perdido el equilibrio y casi se había caído de lo alto del montículo. Pero consiguió agarrarse antes de caer. Pero no parecía que fuese a resistir mucho tiempo.

- ¡Socorro! – Gritó la joven, llorando de terror ante la inmensa criatura que miraba divertida a su presa mientras su cuerpo rodeaba más y más la roca.

- ¡Sherry! – Exclamó Claire, que iba a meterse en el agua para nadar hasta ella, pero Matt la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – Protestó, intentando soltarse - ¡Hay que salvar a Sherry!

- ¡Si te metes en el agua esa cosa te comerá en menos de un segundo!

Claire se giró para mirar a Matt y protestar, pero antes de poder decir nada este le puso en su mano una pesada pistola.

- Distrae a esa cosa con esto. Solo necesito un par de minutos.

- ¡¿Qué le distraiga?! ¡¿Y qué pasará con Sherry?!

- Esa cosa no le atacará hasta que no caiga en el agua. Ni tampoco se acercará a la orilla.

Claire miró de nuevo al montículo, donde Sherry hacía lo imposible por no caerse. Luego miró a la enorme criatura. Nunca había visto nada igual, y dudaba que con esa pistola pudiera hacerle nada.

- Si te doy un par de minutos, ¿salvarás a Sherry? – Le preguntó sin girarse para mirarle.

- Si, solo un par de minutos.

Quitando el seguro de la pistola, Matt entendió que la joven Redfield estaba de acuerdo, así que sin perder un minuto se subió de nuevo en la moto y se puso en camino para ir lo más de prisa posible a la otra punta del lago.

- ¡Sherry, no te sueltes y aguanta!

Sherry no sabía si fue su imaginación o que, pero le pareció oír que alguien gritaba su nombre. También le había parecido oír un motor, pero por culpa del ruido de la lluvia no tenía claro si ese sonido provenía de su imaginación ante el deseo de que alguien la salvase o de verdad había ido alguien a rescatarla.

Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando algo impactó en la cabeza de la criatura y esta se tambaleó, soltando un rugido de dolor. Luego se giró, en dirección a la orilla.

Como pudo Sherry también miró hacía la orilla, y le pareció ver a Claire. Se produjo otro disparo, que impactó de nuevo en la cabeza de la serpiente que rugió de nuevo. Estaba claro, no era un sueño, Claire de verdad estaba allí.

- ¡Claire! ¡Socorro! – Imploró Sherry.

Sherry se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no había sido la única. Claire Redfield observó como los brillantes ojos rojos de la gigantesca serpiente se posaban en ella.

- Damon… date prisa por favor… - pensó Claire, poniéndose nerviosa y pensando en lo peor si esa serpiente decidía atacar fuera del agua, porque podía engullirla sin necesidad de masticarla.

En la otra punta del lago, Matt sacó una granada de la mochila de la parte derecha de la moto. Estaba a punto de cometer la típica locura que hacen los héroes de películas de acción, salvo que en este caso Matt no tiene un especialista que le sustituya en la hazaña.

- Oh, dios… tengo que estar loco.

Sabía que era una locura, pero no había otra opción. La parte norte del lago tenía un pequeño acantilado, algo más elevado que el montículo, que los jóvenes usaban a modo de trampolín para saltar al agua. Era sin duda una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y si no lo salía bien ya podía considerarse comida de serpiente. Y sino, en cadáver calcinado, porque solo tendría unos segundos para reaccionar.

- Bueno, vamos allá…

Puso en marcha el motor de la moto, quitó el seguro a la granada y la lanzó en el depósito de la gasolina de la moto. Como una bala, se puso en marcha hacía el montículo. Cuando ya estaba cerca, disparó su pistola Magnum, acertando dos de los tres tiros en la cabeza de la serpiente, que se giro gruñendo de furia.

La moto sobrevoló parte del lago cuando saltó desde el punto más alto del acantilado, y con la fuerza del peso del cuerpo de Matt, que hizo un caballito para intentar ganar más altura con el salto.

Como esperaba, el Jörmundgander se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía él, para tragárselo de un bocado. Se notaba que estaba furioso porque lo hubiesen herido.

- Vamos, vamos… - se decía así mismo Matt mientras se iba acercando a la enorme cabeza de la criatura.

El Jörmundgander abrió la boca para tragarse a Matt, con moto incluido en el menú. Pero antes de llegar hasta la boca, Matt saltó de la moto y logró pasar por encima de la cabeza de la criatura.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no perder el equilibrio, pues la piel de la criatura era muy resbaladiza.

Mientras el Jörmundgander se tragaba la moto que había cogido prestada, Matt corrió por su "lomo" hasta el montículo. Sherry había logrado volver subir a la cima.

- ¡Sherry! – Gritó.

La joven se giró y al verlo su rostro desesperado cambió al de felicidad.

- ¡Salta, Sherry! ¡Salta!

Sherry saltó como le ordenó Matt, y este saltó desde el lomo de la serpiente. El aire la agarró con ambos brazos, y le cubrió la cabeza y su cuerpo con sus brazos para protegerla de la caída.

El Jörmundgander los vio empezar a caer, y se abalanzó sobre ellos a toda velocidad, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, su cabeza explotó en cientos y cientos de pedazos.

Matt y Sherry cayeron al agua, mientras el cuerpo de la criatura se tambaleaba y arqueaba, hasta caer finalmente en la superficie del lago, el cual comenzó a cambiar de color por la enorme cantidad de sangre que salía del decapitado cuerpo de la serpiente.

Claire no entendía bien lo que había pasado. De pronto la criatura se había girado, pasando de ella, y al poco tiempo la cabeza de la criatura explotó y Sherry y Matt cayeron al lago.

Nada más verlos salir, no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, corrió en su ayuda. Matt cargaba a Sherry en sus brazos. Rezaba porque no hubiera pasado nada malo.

Matt dejó a la joven en el suelo. Cuando Claire llegó, se calmó al ver que la pequeña respiraba.

- No te preocupes… - dijo un jadeante Matt – esta bien…

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

- Todo lo bien que se podría estar tras una experiencia así… - respondió mientras se tiraba hacía atrás, para coger aire.

Claire se arrodilló junto a Sherry, y la reincorporó. Respiraba de manera lenta. Cuando le tocó la frente, Claire sintió como ardía.

- ¡Está ardiendo! – Exclamó.

- Ya lo sé… arf… tenemos que llevarla a un sitio donde deje de caerle esta maldita lluvia…

- ¡Si, pero, ¿dónde…?! – Claire enmudeció cuando oyó unos gruñidos. Aún estaban lejos, pero se estaban acercando. Y eran muchos. Ambos reconocieron que eran.

- Mierda, son los zombies – gruño Matt poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Vámonos!

Matt se cargó a Sherry a sus espaldas y ambos comenzaron a correr, en dirección norte.


	9. Identidad

**CAPÍTULO 9: ****IDENTIDAD**

Cuando llegaron a la enorme cabaña, la noche ya había extendido su dominio por todos los alrededores.

¿Qué hora podría ser? ¿Las diez? ¿Las once? Quizás hasta más tarde. Claire no lo sabía, ya hacía rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Si sabía una cosa, estaba exhausta y casi sin respiración.

Mientras huían de los zombies, tuvieron que dar varias veces vueltas en círculos para ir dejando sus ropas a modo de pistas falsas, para engañarlos. No sabía si había funcionado, pero lo cierto es que a cada nueva pista que dejaban más lejos oía a los zombies.

Lo que Claire Redfield no se podría imaginar en su vida es que acabaría corriendo tal y como dios le había traído al mundo junto a otro hombre que estaba como ella, desnudos, a la vez que cargaban con una adolescente que también iba en volandas.

Le hizo gracia pensar que si hubiera sido un día normal y les hubiese parado la policía, cual hubiera sido la explicación que hubiesen dado. Pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna.

Una vez dentro, Matt le pasó una toalla, tras rodear a Sherry en otra para hacerla entrar en calor.

- En el piso de arriba hay un baño, ¿podrías bañarla? Eso le bajará la fiebre, y creo que a ti también, te has mojado mucho.

Tenía razón. Habían corrido mucho, ¿pero durante cuanto tiempo? No lo sabía, pero todo el tiempo bajo la constante e incesante lluvia, que aún se podía oír como chocaba con los cristales de la ventana y con las lejas del tejado.

- Esta bien ¿No deberías hacer tú lo mismo? – Preguntó, sin mirarle directamente.

- Tengo que asegurar la casa, así que las damas primero por favor.

Claire cogió a Sherry en brazos y se marchó al piso de arriba. Por su parte, Matt se metió en el dormitorio, se secó con la tolla y se puso ropa nueva.

Sin duda el segundo piso era igual de grande que el primero. Las escaleras daban a un pasillo recto, en el que habían dos puertas a cada lado y luego una al final de este.

- ¡El baño es la segunda puerta a la izquierda! – Gritó Matt desde el piso de abajo, como si hubiese deducido que Claire se podría liar.

- ¡Gracias!

Una vez en el baño, Claire empezó a llenar la bañera. Era bastante grande, sin lugar a dudas cabrían sin problemas Sherry y ella.

Como veía que la pequeña tiritaba, Claire la rodeo con los brazos, en un intento por darle calor. No sabía cuanta fiebre podría tener, pero esperaba que con el baño le bajase un poco.

Por su parte, Matt estaba mirando los monitores que colgaban de la pared, un total de diez, divididos en dos filas de cinco. Todos estaban conectados a un teclado virtual, con el que Matt podía cambiar en cada uno la imagen, para ver que ocurría en el exterior.

Mirase por donde en los cinco de la fila de arriba, no hacía más que ver zombies. Todos eran de la ciudad, y según que botón pulsase, le podía dejar ver un poco de las afueras, donde también solo veía zombies.

- Maldita sea… esto se pone feo… - gruñó.

En la fila de abajo solo podía ver zombies en primer monitor, lo que indicaba que los zombies estarían a unas seis o siete horas de allí, siempre y cuando hubiesen caído en la trampa. Aún así, estaba listo para entretenerlos durante un rato para asegurarse que llegasen a tardar ese tiempo.

Hunk respiró hondo para no vomitar por el pestazo que había en las alcantarillas. Se había librado del licker por los pelos, esquivándolo en el último segundo y pudiendo esconderse donde no lo viese, pero luego vinieron los demás y no había sido tan fácil huir. Las alcantarillas eran su último recurso, y no ha tenido más remedio que usarlas.

Para su desgracia, no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo estaban distribuidas las alcantarillas de esa ciudad, así que ahora solo dependía de su instinto de supervivencia para salir de allí y encontrar al objetivo.

Claire se metió en la bañera y luego acomodó a Sherry, apoyándola sobre sus pechos. La pequeña parecía estar medio adormilada. Mejor, así no se sentiría cansada ni tendría dolor de cabeza.

Sin duda el baño era de agradecerse, pero no podía permitirse bajar la guardia. Los zombies llegarían en cualquier momento.

- Mamá… - murmuró Sherry por lo bajo.

- ¿Sherry?

- Mamá… no… papá…

Dentro de sus sueños, Sherry veía como sus padres se iban alejando, cada vez a más velocidad, mientras ella, siendo más pequeña, intentaba alcanzarlos corriendo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡No me dejéis! – Gritaba, una y otra vez.

Pero cuando la imagen de sus padres desapareció en la oscuridad, una nueva figura apareció. La de un enorme cuerpo deformado con enormes garras en sus manos.

Sherry se movió muy bruscamente por culpa de la pesadilla, mientras gritaba. Claire tuvo que sujetarla bien fuerte para que no se golpease con el borde de la bañera.

- ¡Sherry, cálmate! ¡Es solo una pesadilla!

- ¡No! ¡Por favor, déjame! ¡No!

Albert Wesker analizaba la situación desde el punto de vista crítico. Si lo que había leído en los informes que Hunk le había traído era cierto, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a Sherry Birkin. Y a pesar de que tanto Hunk como Matt Damon estaban encargados de traerle sana y salva a Sherry, no se sentía tranquilo.

Le llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas al asunto, y sabía que algo iba muy pero que muy mal. O, al menos, que iría mal.

Pulsó un botón de su teclado táctil y una voz habló por el interfono electrónico.

- ¿Si, señor?

- Haz que me preparen un helicóptero. Salgo inmediatamente.

- Entendido, señor.

Si, lo tenía claro. Esto era demasiado importante como para dejar que Sherry Birkin se le escapara. Se ocuparía el personalmente de traerla a las instalaciones.

Tras dejar bien seca a Sherry, Claire la dejó en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, la del fondo. Del armario de esa habitación encontró también ropas que pudo usar, tanto para ella como para Sherry. Ella decidió ponerse, a parte de ropa interior nueva, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, una camisa negra, con un dibujo de un ave fénix extendiendo las alas, y un chaleco vaquero.

A Sherry le dejó la ropa sobre la cama, para cuando se despertase. Quien sabe, quizás quisiera elegir otra ropa.

No quería dejarla, pero oyó voces en el piso de abajo, además de la de Matt, y decidió bajar. Al menos por el momento.

- Me alegro que hayáis llegado, y sobre todo que estéis vivos – dijo Matt, ofreciéndoles toallas a los recién llegados.

- No ha sido nada fácil, tenlo por seguro – explicó Michel – Algún desgraciado robó mi moto mientras cogíamos cosas del sótano para marcharnos de casa.

- Eh…. Si… si es que hay cada tipo por el mundo – comentó Matt, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Y Sherry? ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Marian, ajetreada y mostrando preocupación en su tono de voz.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó – Esta arriba, con Claire Redfield. Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero no es nada.

- Voy a ir a verla.

Marian se marchó, dejando a Matt, Michel y otros dos individuos solos.

Claire se cruzó con Marian en las escaleras. Ambas se lanzaron una rápida mirada, pero no se preguntaron nada, ni siquiera se dijeron "Me alegro que estés bien".

Sabiendo porque subía al segundo piso, Claire fue la primera de las dos en hablar.

- Esta en la habitación del fondo, dormida.

- Gracias.

Sin decir nada más, Marian pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose a la habitación que Claire le había indicado.

Por su parte, Claire bajo, y bien a Matt con Michel y otros dos hombres que no conocía. Uno de los hombres era de piel negra, con la cabeza rapada y unos ojos firmes, como los de un soldado bien experimentado. El otro era más bajito que el negro, quizás igual que Claire de alta, sin duda era oriental, pero Claire no sabría decir si de China, Japón o Corea. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo.

- Claire, te presento a Morrison Colt y Arashi Moriyama.

Ambos le hicieron un gesto de saludo con la mano. Claire iba a responder, pero entonces vio que en sus chalecos negros llevaban en la zona del pecho el logotipo de Umbrella. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Claire desenfundó el arma que se había escondido debajo de la camiseta, y apuntó al grupo.

- Redfield, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó Matt sorprendido.

- ¡¿Por qué hay hombres de Umbrella aquí?!

Los desconocidos se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Matt.

- ¿No se lo has contado? – Preguntó Michel, indignado por tener que presenciar tal escenita.

- ¿Contarme qué? – Preguntó Claire terminado de bajar las escaleras y situándose a una distancia prudente del grupo de hombres.

- Todos nosotros somos miembros de Umbrella – respondió Morrison.

A Claire le pareció como si una bala le atravesara el pecho, de lo impactada que se había quedado. Todo este tiempo, había estado relacionándose con gente de Umbrella.

La reacción de Michel no fue mucho mejor. De Morrison y Arashi ya se lo esperaba, pero cuando miró a Matt, y este se limitó a asentir, el corazón casi le da un vuelco.

- Ahora lo entiendo… ¡por eso querías rescatar a Sherry, ¿verdad, cabrón?!

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Claire? – Preguntó Matt, sin comprender.

- ¡Querías rescatarla para llevársela a Umbrella! – Exclamó.

- ¿Eh? Creo que estás sacando las cosas de contexto Claire…

Matt dio un paso para acercarse a la chica, pero Claire le detuvo quitando el seguro de la pistola.

- ¡No des ni un paso más o disparo, Damon!

- Vamos, cálmate, Claire. Deja que te explique…

- ¿Explicar? ¿Explicar que estás con una compañía asesina?

- Si me dejaras hablar…

Claire no supo porque, pero miró de reojo una fotografía que había en el mueble de la entrada, al lado de la puerta. En ella se podía ver a Matt, vestido con un traje negro, y a otra mujer vestida de blanco, con un traje de novia. Claire quiso creer reconocer a la mujer.

- E-Esta es…

Se iba a acercar más a la foto, pero oyó como alguien bajaba por las escaleras y apuntó hacía arriba. Allí estaba Marian.

- ¿Cómo esta Sherry? – Preguntó Michel.

- Esta bien. Casi no tiene fiebre ya.

Marian miró a Claire, que le apuntaba con una enorme firmeza. Sin duda podría dispararle si quisiera. Pero no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

- Matt, será mejor que le expliques todo a la chica antes de que cometa una estupidez y nos mate a todos.

- ¿Explicar? ¿Explicar el qué? – Preguntó Claire sin entender, luego miró a la foto – Y esa mujer… es Annette Birkin, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué está vestida de novia? ¿Y qué haces tú a su lado?

Se percató entonces, lanzándole una mirada más estudiosa a la foto, que la barriga de la mujer estaba más hinchada de lo normal. No lo podía creer.

- N-No me digas que tú eres… No puede ser…

Matt suspiró.

- Te equivocas, no es lo que estás pensando. Si, es cierto que tengo algo de parentesco con Sherry, pero la de la foto no es Annette Birkin.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién es?

- Mi hermana – respondió Marian – Ariel, la hermana de Annette y mía, y la tía de Sherry.


	10. La verdad

**CAPÍTULO 10: ****LA VERDAD**

La tensión del ambiente era evidente. El grupo se había trasladado al salón. Allí, Claire Redfield seguía apuntándolos a todos con su pistola, mientras que Michel no cabía en su asombro de lo que acaba de descubrir.

Por su parte, los otros cuatro ocupantes de esa sala estaban de lo más tranquilos. Matt se había sentado en su sillón, Marian estaba mirando por la ventana y los otros dos estaban sirviéndose una bebida en el mueble bar.

- Venga, habla – ordenó Claire, apuntado a Matt.

- ¿Por qué no bajas esa pistola, Redfield?

- De eso nada Demon.

- ¿No te fías de nosotros?

- Me fío más de los zombis de allí fuera.

- Está bien…

Sherry se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y, sobre todo, mucho frío. Cuando se destapó, se dio cuenta que estaba sin ropa. Al ver que había ropa a su lado, se la puso sin pensárselo dos veces.

No le hizo falta observar mucho la habitación para reconocer el lugar. Era la cabaña de verano de Matt, a la que alguna vez había traído pero nunca le había dejado entrar. Sin embargo, un día se coló en la casa por la ventana y acabó en esta habitación.

Matt la pilló enseguida pero no le pegó ninguna bronca. Simplemente le rogó que no lo volviese a hacer. Y así cumplió Sherry su palabra.

Si no se equivocaba, no hacía mucho le había parecido ver que Marian entraba en la habitación ¿Estaría también Michel? Quería asegurarse de que no pasaba nada grave. Y, sobre todo, tenía que asegurarse de que todo eso no fuera un sueño y los zombies estuvieran rondando por la casa.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, y miró el oscuro pasillo. Al final de la escalera se podía ver algo de luz, así que se acercó con cuidado. Cuando oyó la voz de Claire, Marian y Matt, se tranquilizó. Estaban todos allí.

También oyó a Michel, y a otros dos que no conocía de nada. Con sumo cuidado y sigilo, bajo los peldaños de la escalera y se pegó a la pared. Se movió con paso lento, hasta situarse tras la puerta que daba al salón.

Allí vio una escena que no se esperaba; Claire estaba apuntando a Matt, mientras que Marian miraba por la ventana, Michel estaba apoyado en la pared, y parecía bastante afectado, y los otros dos tipos que no conocía bebían tranquilos.

Lo que más le asusto fue reconocer el emblema de Umbrella. Iba a entrar de lleno para ver que pasaba, pero entonces oyó unas palabras que le hicieron permanecer escondida: "Dime la verdad, Demon", había dicho Claire.

- Venga, escúpelo – ordenó Claire.

- Espera un momento Redfield – intervino Michel.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Antes de nada… Matt, ¿desde cuando trabajas para Umbrella? – Preguntó mirando a su amigo.

Matt también le miro. Leyó en sus ojos su duda e impresión, estaba claro que no se esperaba nada de esto.

- Desde hace más de 18 años.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Soltó.

Sherry también se quedó de piedra ¿Matt Demon, a quien había considerado su mejor amigo, trabajaba para Umbrella?

- En verdad son ya 19 años – rectificó Marian, sin mirar al grupo.

- Si, es cierto. Perdona.

- ¿Tú lo sabías, Marian?

- Si, lo sabía Michel. Lo he sabido siempre, yo le conseguí el trabajo.

- ¿Cómo dices? – No cabía en su asombro.

- La cosa es, que mi trabajo se limitaba simplemente a hacer trabajos contados, sin un jefe fijo. Trabajaba para quien me quisiera.

- Como un mercenario – comentó Claire.

- Eso es. Pero un mercenario transportista. Mi trabajo era principalmente entregar documentos o llevar ciertos experimentos a cierto lugar.

Michel se echó las manos a la cabeza. No podría creerlo.

- Allí fue donde conocí a la que más tarde se convertiría en mi esposa – miró a la foto – Ariel. Fue todo tan repentino…

- ¿Y dónde está tu mujer? – Quiso saber Claire.

- Murió. Por mi culpa… - confesó.

- ¿Qué?

- Fue hará ya 17 años – suspiró – Descubrimos el desarrollo de un potente virus por parte de Umbrella, y quisimos robar una muestra para entregarla a las autoridades. Yo me ocuparía de la huída mientras que Ariel robaría el virus. Sin embargo, nos descubrieron.

- ¿Cómo que os descubrieron? – Preguntó Michel.

- El contactó de Ariel la delató. Los agentes de Umbrella comenzaron a perseguirla. A mi me encargaron su aniquilación por ser su marido, era mi responsabilidad. Y acepté el trabajo. Durante un mes se escondió con Annette, hasta que la descubrieron y tuvo que huir. Tuvo que huir como un animal con un bebé en brazos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Claire. Desde su escondite, Sherry también estaba que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Ariel y yo tuvimos una hija, la llamamos Sasha. Umbrella sabía que teníamos una hija, y ordenó también si eliminación.

- ¿Q-Qué fue lo que paso?

- Mmm… pues… - Matt alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. En su mente veía claramente ese momento, el momento que lo marcó para toda su vida – En Los Ángeles usamos a un viejo conocido para que Ariel huyese por las alcantarillas. De allí huiría a algún país de sur América, donde me reuniría más tarde con ella. Pero… Umbrella se enteró y nos mandó a mi y a otro agente a acabar con ella.

"Cuando localicé a mi mujer, trazamos un plan. Le dispararía en el hombro, para rozarla y que pareciese que hubiera muerto ahogada. Mientras entretenía al otro soldado y le hacía creer que recuperar el cuerpo era imposible, ella huiría a nado con nuestra hija hasta casa de un amigo que teníamos allí. Luego partiría.

Pero todo salió mal. Cuando nos encontramos… todo fue un desastre".

Se sintió como si estuviese de nuevo allí, frente a su esposa sosteniendo a su hija envuelta en una manta, ambos apuntándose con las pistolas.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Ariel? – Preguntó Matt.

- Si, no tenemos otra elección.

- Lo siento, cariño.

- Hazlo ya, Matt.

Matt quitó el seguro de la pistola. Titubeó por unos momentos. No deseaba hacerlo. Tenía muy buena puntería, pero… ¿y si fallaba? ¿Y si le daba al bebé? Todas las probabilidades y sus resultados daban vueltas en su cabeza, no dejándole actuar con claridad.

Todo fue muy rápido. Una bala pasó justo a su lado e impactó de lleno en Ariel, quien por accidente disparó su pistola e hirió a Matt en el hombro derecho.

Con una sonrisa, Ariel cayó a las aguas, mientras que Matt no podía sino más taparse la herida con la mano, gimiendo de dolor.

Pocos segundos tardó su compañero en llegar hasta él.

- Ey, ¿estás bien? Lo siento tío, no he podido evitar que esa zorra te disparase.

Pero Matt no decía nada, solo miraba hacía las aguas de las alcantarillas.

- Oye, ¿me oyes?

No dijo nada más. Matt le apuntó a la boca con su pistola y disparó, volándole los sesos, haciendo que su cuerpo cayese también en las aguas de las alcantarillas.

Claire se había quedado de piedra, al igual que Michel. Marian permanecía impasible y los otros dos ni escuchaban.

Por su parte, Sherry estaba sobre saltada con lo que acaba de escuchar. No se lo podía creer. No solo acababa de descubrir algo del pasado de Matt, si no que acababa de descubrir que en su momento había tenido más familia.

- ¿Y qué… qué pasó con el bebé?

- Umbrella no encontró el cuerpo del bebé ni de Ariel. Supusieron que acabarían en el mar o serían triturados por la depuradora de agua.

- L-Lo siento… yo… - se disculpó, bajando la pistola.

- Es natural que desconfíes de nosotros, pero ninguno de otros está con Umbrella. Tenemos un objetivo en común, destruirla de una vez por todas.

- Entonces, ¿por qué trabajáis aún para ellos?

- No es tan fácil deshacerse de Umbrella – respondió Michel – Es complicado salir cuando sabes tanto de ellos.

- Dejando eso a un lado – intervino Marian – Lo más importante ahora es salir de aquí.

Se oyó una explosión a la lejanía. No era cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos. El sonido sorprendió tanto a Claire como a Sherry, quien regresó corriendo a la habitación.

- Se están acercando… - murmuró Matt.


	11. La importancia de Sherry

**CAPÍTULO 11: LA IMPORTANCIA DE SHERRY**

Los zombies cada vez estaban más cerca. Lo sabían por las explosiones en el exterior, que cada vez se oían más cercanas.

- No creí que viniesen tan pronto… - pensó Matt.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Le preguntó Morrison.

- Será mejor que nos separemos para reunirnos en el punto acordado – explicó – Redfield y Sherry vendrán conmigo, y vosotros…

- Michel y yo iremos con vosotros – intervino Marian – No quiero dejarla sola.

- Es muy peligroso ir tantos a la vez, Marian – dijo Morrison.

- Lo sé, pero…

- No te preocupes, yo iré con ellos – dijo Michel – Así Marian podrá ir con vosotros, ¿verdad?

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Morrison.

- Os conozco bien y sabemos cooperar. Todo irá bien.

- Cariño…

- Decidido entonces, partid por el túnel este. Nosotros usaremos el norte y atravesaremos la fábrica abandonada para salir a la carretera.

- Nos veremos en la gasolinera – apuntó Arashi – A las siete de la tarde.

Todos asintieron. El grupo formado por Michel, Arashi y Morrison sería el primero en partir, así que se prepararon. El otro grupo, compuesto por Matt, Marian, Claire y Sherry, tardarían un poco más porque querían asegurarse que le bajaba del todo la fiebre.

Mientras se preparaban, ninguno de ellos se fijo que había alguien transmitiendo un mensaje por un pequeño aparato…

Desde su escondite, Mr. Death trasteó su PDA. Le acaba de llegar un mensaje con la situación del objetivo. Para su desgracia, no conocía la zona, pero el mensaje decía donde se reunirían. Así que ya tenía un destino.

Miro a su alrededor. Zombies por todos lados. Pero, también, muchos coches y motos que poder usar para moverse.

Cuando el primer grupo escapó por el túnel del sótano, Shiro se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón para relajarse. Por lo menos tardarían en marcharse media hora y, los zombies, estaban por lo menos a una hora, así que les sacarían ventaja. De todas formas, una vez entrasen en la casa, esta explotaría, dejando los túneles sepultados y sin posibilidad de seguirles.

Claire entró en la habitación, sentándose en el sofá que había ocupado unos minutos antes, durante el altercado.

- ¿Cómo va?

- Ya casi no tiene fiebre. Pero habrá que cargar con ella durante un trecho, aún está débil.

- Bueno, ya la llevaré yo.

-Esto, con respecto a lo de antes…

- Olvídalo. Sé bien por lo que habéis estado pasando tú y tu hermano. Es normal que odiéis a todo el que trabaja para Umbrella.

- Dime una cosa… ¿qué pensabas hacer con Sherry?

- Pensaba sacarla y esconderla de Umbrella. No puedo dejar que Wesker la capture…

- ¿Wesker? ¿Te refieres a Albert Wesker?

Matt asintió en silencio.

- Pero, ¿qué quiere ese malnacido de Sherry?

- El legado que le dejo William.

- ¿Legado? ¿Qué legado?

- El virus de su cuerpo.

Al oir eso, Claire enmudeció. Recordó los sucesos de años atrás, cuando ella, Sherry y Leon escaparon de Raccoon City. Antes de irse, le dieron el antivirus a Sherry para salvarla.

- ¿Pero qué virus? ¡Curamos a Sherry en Raccoon City!

- William no encontró una cura definitiva para el G-Virus. Solo creo una especie de barrera que retenía el virus en el cuerpo, nada más.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? ¡¿Insinúas que Sherry aún esta infectada? – Gritó, poniéndose en pie.

Tardó unos segundos, pero Matt asintió, lentamente. Al oir esto, Claire se dejo caer en el sofá, decaída, como si le acabarán de golpear con un bate de beisbol.

- Entonces… ¿no existe forma de eliminar el virus por completo? – Preguntó, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- No lo sé… el virus está retenido, y por lo que me contó Annette en un email antes de que morir, esto será por algunos años. Pero, tarde o temprano el antivirus dejará de hacer efecto, y el virus se liberará.

- ¿Y qué pasará entonces?

- Qué Sherry dará a luz a una criatura, o se convertirá en una… no lo sé…

Claire palideció. Solo de imaginarse a Sherry, en una criatura como en la que se convirtió en su padre, se aterrorizaba. Sobre todo, por la idea de tener que acabar con ella. Estaba segura de que no podría.

- Además, Sherry también tiene parte del T-Virus en su interior, por lo que el virus va evolucionando aunque este retenido. Por eso a Wesker le interesa tanto.

- Pero, ¿qué puede interesarle de una niña tan pequeña?

- Su descendencia.

- ¿Cómo que su descendencia?

- Has visto pelear a Wesker, ¿verdad?

Claire asintió mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en Rockford Island, cuando su hermano vino a rescatarla y se encontraron con Albert Wesker. Ese tipo no parecía humano. Tenía unos extraños poderes que no podía comprender y, sobre todo, una fuerza sobrehumana.

- Imaginate ya no un ejército de zombies, sino un ejército de humanos con una fuerza no igual, pero casi parecida a la de Wesker.

Solo de pensarlo, Claire tembló de miedo.

- Por eso quiere a Sherry. Quiere que Sherry se convierta en su reina, la madre de su descendencia. Una criatura puede nacer en una cubeta, pero no un ser humano.

- Me estás… tomando el pelo, ¿verdad que si?

- Ojala fuera broma…

En el exterior, se oyó otra explosión. Por el sonido, Matt calculó que los zombies estaban a menos de 45 minutos de la casa.

- Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, ve a por Marian y Sherry y reuniros conmigo en la entrada al sótano.

Carlos Oliveira miró el panorama. Llevaba ya dos días de viaje y aún le quedaba un rato para llegar a su destino.

Maldijo su mala suerte. Estaba intentando contactar con un amigo del FBI cuando Jill le llamó para pedirle un favor; que fuera a ver si Claire estaba bien ¿Cómo iba a negarse? Pero, ir de un extremo a otro de USA en tan poco tiempo era imposible, y encima no había vuelos disponibles para ir a Nueva York en un momento.

- Maldita sea… esta te la guardó bien, Jill – murmuró, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su motocicleta.


	12. Las criaturas subterráneas

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LOS CAZADORES SUBTERRÁNEOS**

Tal y como habían acordado, Matt, Marian y Claire, cargada con Sherry en sus brazos, se reunieron en el sótano.

Matt pulsó un botón de la pared y una parte del suelo se elevó, descubriendo unas escaleras que descendían.

- Por este túnel llegaremos a las afueras de la región, a la fábrica – apuntó - Allí podremos tomar un coche.

- ¿Es seguro? – Preguntó Claire

- Más que quedarnos aquí – le respondió Marian que empezó a bajar.

Claire la siguió y Matt fue detrás, pero se detuvo un momento para echar una mirada atrás.

Allí estaba toda su vida y todos sus recuerdos. Pero, tenía que borrar su pasado para lograr salvar la vida de Sherry y, sobre todo, por detener a Wesker. Sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo y pulsó un código.

En los alrededores de la casa, al igual que en si interior, unos contadores, pegados a explosivos C4, comenzaron una cuenta atrás de 10 minutos.

Chris Redfield no podía dejar de lanzar y atrapar la pelota de béisbol. Estaba nervioso, por no saber aún nada de su hermana.

Iba junto con Jill en dirección a casa de Barry, para trazar un plan de acción de su próxima misión. Jill conducía con calma, para no saltarse los límites de velocidad. Ahora más que nunca debían evitar llamar la atención.

- Cálmate. Pronto sabremos algo de Carlos.

- Pero es que no puedo Jill, siento como que algo no va bien.

- Venga, ella es una Redfield, si se mete en un lío saldrá de él ¿O es qué no logró escapar de Raccoon City? ¿Y no escapó también de la prisión de esos gemelos chiflados?

- Si, lo sé, lo sé pero… hay algo que me preocupa. No sé lo que es, pero algo me dice que las cosas no van bien por allí.

- Bueno, Carlos llegaría dentro de un par de horas y nos dirá algo. Así que cálmate.

- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Llevaban diez minutos de caminata y Claire ya empezaba a estar un poco cansada.

Allí abajo faltaba bastante el aire, y el cargar con Sherry no se lo ponía fácil, ya que tenía que hacer un sobresfuerzo, además de todo lo que llevaba como equipo.

Pero no podía soltarla. Sherry le había rogado que fuese ella quien la llevase hasta que se encontrase bien. Por mucho que le debiese a Marian, no quería que ella la tocase.

- Esto, Matt… - le dijo a su compañero, que iba detrás de ella, protegiendo la retaguardia.

- ¿Si?

Claire miró a Sherry. Estaba dormida. Eso le hizo sonreír. Al menos así no se enteraría de nada. Ahora parecía realmente lo que era, una niña que precisaba de cariño, con una dulce carita de ángel.

- Gracias por proteger a Sherry – dijo al fin, un poco sonrojada.

- No me tienes que dar las gracias.

- Y… siento lo de tu hija, en serio.

- No tienes porque disculparte. Todos tenemos un motivo para actuar de alguna forma. Aunque mi intención sea proteger a Sherry, en verdad, lo que busco es impedir que Wesker cumpla sus objetivos. No me gusta pensarlo así, pero así son las cosas.

- Pero, si piensas que es solo para asegurar un futuro para Sherry, ¿no suena tan mal, verdad?

- Bueno… visto así…

Marian se detuvo de pronto y les indicó que hicieran lo mismo. Los dos se detuvieron.

- ¿No oís eso? – Les preguntó.

Matt y Claire intentaron guardar silencio para ver si podían oír algo. Si que oían algo parecido a un siseo, pero no lograban identificar lo que era.

Sherry se oyó al oír ese sonido, y miró en todas direcciones, medio adormilada buscando lo que era.

- ¿Claire? – Preguntó, al ver a su amiga preocupada.

- No te preocupes, cielo. No es nada.

Pero si que lo era, Matt y Marian pudieron identificar por fin que era ese siseó.

- ¡Corred! – Gritó Marian que comenzó a correr.

Claire no lo entendía, pero un empujón de Matt le sirvió para comenzar a correr también.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¡Son bicéfalas! – Le respondió Matt.

- ¡¿Bi-que?

- Son réptiles mezcladas genéticamente. Tienen una cabeza de serpiente y otra de lombriz, son muy rápidas bajo tierra – le explicó Marian.

- ¡¿En serio existe una cosa tan asquerosa?

Matt miró hacía atrás mientras corría, y le pareció ver algo que se les acercaba, amenazante, moviéndose en formas de ese. Y no solo era una, sino varias.

Sherry se agarró a Claire, asustada, pero confiaba en su amiga. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

- ¡Adelantaos! – Les ordenó Matt, que se detuvo y desenfundó dos ametralladoras Uzi.

Comenzó a disparar sin pensárselo dos veces. Lograba dar a algunas, pero eran tan pequeñas y escurridizas que parecía que casi no liquidaba nada.

Se oyó un estruendo más adelante, cuando se giro, vio como algo más grande atravesaba la pared, de un lado a otro, acercándose a las chicas.

- ¡Es la madre! – Exclamó Marian.

- ¡Joder!

Matt comenzó a correr hacía ellas. La madre no era una bicéfala, pero si era una mezcla entre lombriz y serpiente, lo que la hacía escurridiza, rápida y ágil, pero, sobre todo, muy peligrosa.

Si se libraban de ella podían deshacerse de las crías, pero… ¿cómo iba a deshacerse de algo tan rápido?

Se le ocurrió una idea. Estúpida y loca, pero una idea al fin y al cabo que era mejor que no hacer nada.

- ¡Chicas, cuando os diga tiraos al suelo!

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? – Exclamó Claire.

- ¡Confia en mí!

Claire estaba bastante asustada. No soportaba las lombrices y mucho menos las serpientes. Pero sabía que podía confiar en Matt, tras ver lo que hizo con esa criatura en el lago. Así que, como Marian, esperó su señal.

Matt por su parte corría lo más deprisa que podía, intentando igualar su ritmo a la de la criatura cuando saltaba de un lado para otro, atravesando cada pared. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco una granada y se preparó.

La criatura saltó finalmente al pasillo, acercándose a toda velocidad abriendo su enorme boca, que se partió en cuatro, para engullir a las chicas. Cuando estuvo muy cerca, saltó.

- ¡Agachaos!

Las chicas obedecieron y se agacharon. Matt le lanzó la granada que entró de lleno por su viscosa garganta y, cuando la criatura estuvo a punto de alcanzarse, se tiró al suelo y, mientras se deslizaba por él, comenzó a dispararle con las ametralladoras.

Cuando la criatura llegó junto a sus crías, explotó en mis pedazos, junto con algunas de sus criaturas.

Por el efecto de la explosión, el túnel comenzó a derrumbarse, así que todos comenzaron a correr mientras a su espalda enormes pedazos de tierra del techo comenzaban a caer.

Ya podían ver la puerta de la salida, cuando otra criatura, igual que la anterior, pero con la piel más escamosa, apareció.

- ¡Hay otra! – Le gritó Marian a Matt.

Esta vez fue Claire quien actuó más deprisa. Le pasó Sherry a Matt y corrió hacía la criatura. Desenfundó su cuchillo y se abalanzó sobre el réptil.

Cuando este la atacó de un salto, Claire se hizo un lado y le atravesó la cabeza con el cuchillo, dejándola clavada en tierra, revolviéndose de dolor. Durante unos minutos de movio, hasta que finalmente murió.

Sin tiempos para halagos ni celebraciones, los tres corriendo hacía la puerta, pero estaba atascada. Sin pensárselo mucho, Matt usó una de sus ametralladoras para volar la cerradura y así pudieron entrar, teniendo que dar un último salto para evitar ser enterrados vivos.

Los tres estaban exhaustos tras la carrera. Había sido demasiado.

El Dr. Grenwich estaba nervioso. Había perdido la señal de algunas de sus maravillosas creaciones ¿Es qué habían muerto? No, no era posible que nada humano pudiese acabar con ellas. Ni mucho menos los zombies.

Entonces, ¿por qué cinco de sus criaturas habían desaparecido?

- ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me llega su señal?

Nervioso, miró un último tubo cilíndrico que estaba lleno de un líquido verdoso, con algo en su interior, algo que no se podía ver bien por la oscuridad del líquido.

- A ti jamás te dejaré morir, hijo mío – fue lo único que dijo, mientras abrazaba el tubo.


	13. Los Lickers

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**LOS LICKERS ANDAN SUELTOS**

La señal de una intrusión comenzó a sonar en el panel principal. El Dr. Greenwich se dirigió enseguida a comprobar que era lo que pasaba.

Pulsó el botón de la cámara 6, la del sótano. Pudo ver claramente varias siluetas, de la cual reconoció a Matt Damon y a Marian, las otras dos no le sonaban de nada.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Miro el tubo a su espalda. No podía ser, ¿se habían enterado de sus intenciones y Wesker los había enviado para acabar con ellos?

No, no podía ser cierto. Aún no estaba listo, y lo había hecho todo en secreto, era imposible que Wesker se hubiese enterado.

- Malditos sean… - gruñó – Tengo que librarme de ellos.

Pulsó un botón del panel, y en algún lugar de la fábrica una puerta se abrió, dejando libre a unos seres sin piel, con el cerebro al descubierto, y con una lengua que movían como si de un látigo se tratase.

Matt se reincorporó. La verdad es que tenía ganas de echarse una cabezadita, pero no podían. Tenían que darse prisa en salir de allí.

Habían recorrido una gran distancia gracias al túnel, pero las posibilidades de que los pueblos de la zona también estuviesen infectados no era pequeña, así que tenían que irse de allí lo más de prisa posible.

- Bueno, en marcha.

- ¿No podemos parar un poco, por favor? – Le suplicó Sherry – Claire, está…

- No te preocupes, cielo – la calmó – Estoy bien.

- ¿Te has hecho daño o algo? – Le preguntó Marian mientras la examinaba.

- Solo una pequeña torcedura en el tobillo, pero se me pasará rápido, no os preocupéis.

Marian le presionó el tobillo que supuso que había sido el torcido. Claire se quejó un poco, pero se aguantó para no asustar a Sherry.

- Es pequeña, pero si tenemos que correr así no puedes ir. Matt, ¿te importa ver si encuentras algo que me sirva para vendarlo? Si es una toalla húmeda mejor.

- ¿En una fábrica abandonada? Tan sencillo como que me toque la lotería, madame – bromeó y se marchó.

Sherry parecía inquieta, no paraba de moverse.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sherry? – Le preguntó Claire que fue la única que se dio cuenta.

- Es que… - se sonrojó, mientras con sus manos se cubría su entrepierna.

Al verla, Marian y Claire se rieron al ver la timidez de la joven.

- Por ahí hay unas cajas y Matt no está, puedes ir tranquila – le indicó Marian con su mano.

- Pero… es que aquí…

- No te preocupes, nosotras vigilaremos – le dijo Claire, guiñándole un ojo y agarrando la pistola.

- Vale…

Sherry se marchó corriendo, escondiéndose detrás de las cajas.

Por su parte, la sonrisa de Claire y Marian cambió a unos rostros más serios.

- Gracias por hacer que no pasa nada delante de ella – le agradeció Marian.

- ¿Es grave?

- Bueno, no podrás correr, pero con la toalla podremos bajar la hinchazón. Al menos podrás caminar sin que te duela mucho.

- Vaya…

- Sabes… me gustaría decirte una cosa…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre Matt.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? No me irás a decir… que no es de fiar.

- Para nada. Me fío más de él que de cualquier persona. Es sobre mi marido.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Si me llega a pasar algo… te lo ruego, no dejes que Sherry se quede a solas con él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi marido…. – iba a hablar, pero en ese momento se oyó gritar a Sherry y el sonido de un disparo.

Sherry se bajo los pantalones y se preparó para orinar. Llevaba un buen rato aguantándose y no podía ya más.

Ahora que Matt no estaba, y Claire y Marian estaban vigilando, podía hacerlo sin problemas.

Se puso de cuclillas y comenzó, sintiendo un gran alivio. Tal fue, que se relajó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento como si fuera el último.

Cuando por fin acabó, los abrió, y frente a ella encontró a un ser carnoso, con el cerebro al aire y sacando de su boca una enorme lengua que le lamió la cara.

Sherry se quedó paralizada, como una estatua. Ni siquiera cuando la criatura dio un salto, tomó impulso en la pared, y saltó hacía ella se movió.

De la nada, como un rayo, apareció Matt, que pegó una patada a la criatura en la cara. En ese momento, Sherry, como si hubiera salido de un trance profundo, gritó aterrorizada.

Matt disparó, acertando en la cabeza de la criatura que cayo muerta al suelo.

De la nada aparecieron otras dos, pero estos tenían la piel oscura, aunque eran igual que los otros.

- ¡Mierda!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Matt agarró a Sherry y comenzó a correr, en dirección a donde estaban Marian y Claire.

Marian y Claire vieron aparecer a Matt con Sherry en brazos. Se preguntaban si es que había algún zombie allí, pero cuando vieron dos siluetas negras perseguírlos, no tuvieron tiempo para pensar.

Amabas los reconocieron. Claire había luchado con esas cosas en Raccoon City, y Marian estaba harta de verlos en los laboratorios de Umbrella.

Con la ayuda de Marian, Claire se puso en pie y comenzaron a huir, aunque muy lentas.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, Matt dejo a Sherry en el suelo y comenzó a disparar, pero los Lickers eran muy rápidos y le esquivaban antes de que llegasen las balas.

Sin más opciones, Matt tiró una granada al suelo y volvió a coger en brazos a Sherry, llegando al lado de Marian y Claire.

- ¡Por esa puerta!

Matt se adelantó y de una patada abrió la puerta, pocos segundos después entraron Claire y Marian, quien cerró la puerta de golpe.

Se oyó la explosión de la granada, así como el sonido de la carne al reventar en cientos de pedazos.

Más agotados que la anterior vez, el grupo se tiro al suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración.

- M-Matt… - dijo Sherry.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías soltarme para que pueda subirme los pantalones?

Matt la dejo en el suelo. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta. Cuando había ido a ver si encontraba algún trozo de tela le había parecido ver que algo se movía en las sombras y prefirió ir a investigarlo. Es entonces cuando se topo con la situación, ante la que actuó rápidamente al ver a esa cosa ante Sherry.

- Perdona.

- N-No te preocupes – dijo una Sherry sonrojada que se colocó otra vez la ropa en su sitio.

Carlos aparcó a un lado de la carretera. Era muy raro. Llevaba más de una hora por ella y aún no se había encontrado con nadie.

O se había equivocado de dirección o algo muy raro estaba pasando y para él que era lo segundo. No le quedaba mucho para llegar al pueblo, pero sabía que algo no marchaba bien, pero por desgracia no podía saber el que era.

De pronto oyó algo parecido a una explosión. Había sonado lejana, pero tampoco muy lejos.

- ¿Y eso?


	14. NOVA

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**NOVA**

La cosa no iba tirando a mejor; Claire estaba técnicamente incapacitada por su torcedura, Sherry estaba asustada y había más criaturas de las que Matt había pensado.

Era posible que hubiera más Lyckers, aunque todos deseaban que no. Además, había algo allí que no le gustaba a ninguno de ellos, como si alguien los estuviera vigilando.

- Será mejor que descansemos, parece que por aquí no hay nadie – sugirió Marian.

- Es una sala pequeña… - comentó Matt, mirándola de lado a lado con la linterna – Y no parece haber nada, solo esa puerta de allá – señaló una puerta que había al norte – Así que podemos tomarnos un descanso sin preocuparnos, espero.

Claire se sentó y Sherry se puso a su lado. Ambas comenzaron a hablar de otros temas mientras que Matt y Marian se alejaron. Matt por su parte se comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo, mientras escuchaba lo que su compañera tenía que decirle.

- ¿Cómo lo ves? – Le preguntó.

- No tenía pensado que esta zona estuviera plagada de criaturas. Tendría que habérmela llevado antes – le respondió, resentido por no haberla llevado consigo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- No te eches la culpa. No sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

- Aún así… Raccon City y ahora esto… Sherry no deja de ser una niña. A su edad, nadie debería pasar por estas cosas.

- Ni a ninguna… hay que acabar con todo esto ya.

- Eso déjaselo al hermano de Redfield, desde luego, sabe como meterle caña a Wesker. Por cierto, ¿su pierna?

- La tiene hinchada pero podrá caminar, pero no correr.

- Estupendo… - maldijo tirando la colilla al suelo y luego pisándola.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Esta habitación no tiene ni ventanas ni ninguna entrada que no sea por donde hemos venido, que ha quedado derrumbada por cierto. La única salida ahora es esa puerta. Creo que lo mejor será dejar a esas dos aquí mientras comprobamos el terreno. O si quieres, quedate con ellas y yo me voy. Sé lo mucho que quieres estar con Sherry.

- No – negó con la cabeza – No voy a dejar que te ocupes de todo, y que vayas solo es muy peligroso.

- Pues vamos.

Desde la sala de control del sótano 2, el Dr. Greenwich observaba a los intrusos. De esa habitación podían acceder fácilmente al almacén 3, muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

Golpeó el panel de control lanzando maldiciones. Estaba claro, habían venido a llevarse su obra por orden de Wesker. Pero no iba a permitírselo. Quizás habían escapado de los Lyckers, pero no iban a tenerlo tan fácil a partir de ahora. Les iba a mostrar el poder de su trabajo.

- Te toca, hijo mío.

Toco el botón del panel y el tubo donde estaba la última criatura comenzó a vaciarse. Lanzando un horrible rugido, la criatura destrozó el cristal del tubo y salió, lanzando otro rugido más amenazante que el anterior.

Cuando entraron en la nueva habitación que, al parecer por la cantidad de cajas y las cintas transportadoras, era un almacén, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

Aunque Sherry no estaba de acuerdo con que se fueran, Claire logró tranquilizarla. La pequeña no era tonta, y entendía perfectamente la situación. Sabía que allá fuera había criaturas tan terribles como las que se habían encontrado desde que salieron de la casa de Matt, por lo que no podían proteger sus vidas y las de ella a la vez.

Allí no había nadie, o eso al menos parecía. No notaron el típico olor a carne podrida que desprendían los zombies, ni tampoco oían el sonido de las garras de los Lyckers al tocar el mármol. Estaba claro, esa sala estaba vacía.

- Parece que aquí no hay nadie…

- No te confíes Marian, esto esta demasiado tranquilo…

Las luces del almacén se encendieron, y las cintas de los montacargas comenzaron a moverse, llevando las cajas de un lado a otro.

Matt y Marian juntaron sus espaldas, apuntando firmemente sus pistolas en busca de algo que se moviese para derribarlo de un disparo sin dudarlo un momento. Pero, aparte de las cajas, no veían que nada más se moviese.

Oyeron entonces una risa alocada, como de científico loco de las películas. Por el ruido de las cintas transportadoras costaba distinguir su proveniencia, pero cuando miraron hacía el tejado, sobre una pasarela, había un individuo vestido con bata blanca. Ambos lo reconocieron enseguida.

- Dr. Greenwich… - murmuró Matt.

- No creáis que dejaré que robéis mi obra, ¡¿me habéis oído? ¡Es mía y solo mía! ¡Jamás le permitiré a Wesker tenerla!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera sabía que tu laboratorio estaba aquí.

- ¡Cállate, Damon! ¡Se muy bien que te ha enviado Wesker a por la muestra del N-Virus! ¡Pero no dejaré que te lo lleves!

La pared a su espalda se derrumbó y, a través del hueco que se había creado, entró una enorme silueta.

Se parecía mucho a los Tyrant que habían visto, pero tenía algo muy distinto a la vez. Por un lado era más grande y su cuerpo, parecía casi humano. No tenía las características cicatrices de los Tyrant. Casi parecía tan perfecto como un T-90.

- ¡Observad mi creación: NOVA! ¡Un Tyrant completamente humano con las capacidades combinadas del G-Virus y el T-Virus! ¡La criatura más perfecta! ¡Y sólo me obedece a mi!

Estaban en un buen problema. Su experiencia con algunos Tyrant les habían enseñado que no era bueno encararlos cara a cara, por no decir que ese parecía mucho más resistente que los otros.

- ¡Ataca!

Obedeciendo sin dudarlo, la criatura se lanzó sobre sus dos objetivos, intentando empalarlos con sus enormes garras. Por suerte, Matt y Marian se apartaron a tiempo de un salto.

Cuando la criatura aterrizó, rompió el suelo debido a su enorme peso, pero Matt y Marian no se dejaron impresionar y comenzaron a disparar. Como temían, las balas de unas pistolas no serían suficientes para acabar con esa cosa.

Matt no quería usar tan pronto el armamento pesado, pero si no hacía algo era imposible acabar con esa criatura. Aunque, quizás podía derrotarla aprovechando su poca capacidad de razonamiento.

Cuando la criatura se erguió, le disparó un par de balazos en la cabeza, para llamar su atención. Y como esperaba, la criatura respondió.

- Ven a por mí si te atreves, monstruo.

Tal y como esperaba, la criatura comenzó a caminar hacía él. Sin darle tiempo a responder, corrió hacía una de las cintas trasportadoras y la salto, esperando al otro lado a la criatura.

Cuando estuvo cerca, le tiro de una patada una de las cajas que pasaba por la cinta. La criatura la destrozó con sus garras y dio un salto, posándose sobre la cinta. Matt pensó que era su oportunidad para hacer perder el equilibrio a ese monstruo y destrozarlo, pero la cinta cedió y la criatura cayó al suelo.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. No había contado con el enorme peso de ese monstruo. Ahora estaba en un buen lío.

- ¿Y si lo hablamos tranquilamente?

Con un rugido amenazante y espeluznante, la criatura le respondió. Luego intentó darle con las garras, pero Matt se escabulló a gatas entre sus piernas. No sin dejarle un par de granadas en el suelo.

La explosión le hizo salir volando, pero por suerte el daño fue leve. Sabía que eso no bastaba para acabar con esa criatura, así que comenzó a disparar con la pistola.

De entre el humo apareció el monstruo corriendo hacía él a toda velocidad. Se quedo a cuadros cuando lo vio moverse como si de verdad fuera una persona normal. Y esta vez, eso iba a ser su perdición, porque no iba a tener tiempo para esquivarlo.

Llovido del cielo, y nunca mejor dicho, un gancho de montacargas se llevó al NOVA por delante, tirándolo contra una pared.

- ¡Matt, apártate de ahí!

Tuvo el tiempo justo para tirarse a un lado y esquivar una enorme caja que Marian había cogido con el gancho de la grúa y había lanzado contra el monstruo. Algo que les haría ganar unos segundos para pensar en algo, porque sino, esa criatura acabaría con ellos.

Sherry se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Durante unos minutos no había oído nada, y ahora no dejaba de oír disparo, explosiones y ruidos de cosas romperse.

- ¿Claire…?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no debía abandonar esa habitación. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse. Si oía disparos eso indicaba que ambos estaban bien, pero en los momentos que no oía nada casi sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

- Por favor… volved… por favor…

El Tyrant se puso de nuevo en pie, como si nada. Estaba claro que era más duro de pelar que el resto.

Matt no lo dudo ni un momento y desenfundó el lanzagranadas. No tenía mucha munición para ese arma, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para destrozar a esa criatura, por el bien de todos.

- ¡Da igual lo que hagáis, jamás podréis con el Tyrant NOVA! ¡Vais a morir todos, malditos!


	15. Lo haría todo por ti

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**POR TI HARÍA LO QUE FUERA**

La situación comenzaba a ser crítica, primero porque el Tyrant se había recuperado y caminaba amenazante, y sobre todo más furioso que antes, hacía ellos. Y eso no era lo peor, el lanzagranadas se había atascado.

Matt no se lo podía creer, pensaba que esas cosas pasaban solo en las películas, pero no, también ocurría en la vida real.

- ¡Da igual lo que hagáis, estúpidos! ¡NOVA es invencible! ¡Es el Tyrant supremo! ¡Acaba con ellos, venga!

Como si el rugido fuera una forma de aceptar la orden, el monstruo comenzó a correr hacía ellos. A Matt se le paso una idea por la cabeza, loca pero una idea a fin de cuentas.

- ¡Marian, distráelo!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡E-Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Usando las enormes pilas de cajas que habían, Matt fue saltando de un lado a otro, en dirección hacía la plataforma sobre la que estaba el Dr. Greenwich, que al prever las intenciones de Matt le comenzó a disparar. Desgraciadamente para él, su puntería no era muy buena, y su desgracia aumentó cuando una de sus balas impactó en el Tyrant, que a esas alturas ya estaba muy cerca de Marian.

Parecía no comprender lo que pasaba, porque miró a su creador, al que debería considerar como un padre si era tan dócil.

- ¡L-Lo siento, NOVA! ¡Te he dado sin querer, yo-!

No le dio tiempo a decir mucho más, pues el Tyrant dio un salto impresionante hacía él y lo atravesó con las garras, clavándolo en la pared. Matt y Marian estaban desconcertados; hasta ahora parecía que tenía el control de ese monstruo, ¿y solo por un error de dispararle sin querer se había revelado contra su creador?

- H-Hijo mío… n-no puede ser que acabe así… cof cof cof… - escupió una enorme cantidad de sangre – N… No puede ser…

Su vida llegó a su fin al mismo tiempo que el Tyrant le sacaba las garras y lanzaba un feroz rugido. No podían perder más el tiempo, tenían que aprovechar para escapar de allí y pensar un plan con más calma. Corrieron para volver a la otra habitación, pero antes tenían que impedirle el paso a ese monstruo.

Marian le pasó a Matt el lanzagranadas, que parecía que ahora funcionaba. No sabía como pero esa mujer era única para reparar armas, sobre todo en momentos de crisis. Contó hasta tres y disparó varias granadas hacía la plataforma, las suficientes como para hacerla caer junto con el Tyrant y media tonelada de escombros. Aprovechó para lanzar por los alrededores un par más, con la esperanza que eso despistará al monstruo para cuando se recuperase y no supiese donde se encontraban.

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y la atrancaron con lo primero que encontraron. Claire y Sherry, al verlos actuar de esa forma, no tardaron en darse cuenta, por si los disparos y explosiones no habían sido suficientes, que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Claire.

- Ese estúpido de Greenwich, ha liberado un Tyrant. Está en la otra sala – le explicó Matt, cambiando el cargador de su pistola y comprobando cuantas granadas le quedaban para poder usar su arma más potente.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Sherry asustada.

Sabía muy bien lo que era un Tyrant, vaya si lo sabía, a fin de cuentas fue uno el que acabó con la vida de su madre ante sus propios ojos. Solo pensar en volver a tener uno cerca le hacía temblar de miedo.

- Hemos conseguido algo de tiempo derribándolo y tirándole media tonelada de escombros encima, pero pronto se levantará.

Fue decirlo y ya oírse el rugido de la criatura en la otra sala y de un montón de escombros removerse. Sherry se aterrorizó y se escondió tras Claire, temblando como un flan de cuatro centavos.

La cosa iba cada vez a peor. Allí no tenían ni un arma que pudiera hacer frente a una cosa como esa, ni mucho menos destruirla, y encima este Tyrant estaba mucho más modificado que los otros, su resistencia era mucho mayor.

Si fuese como ocurría con los primeros modelos de Tyrant, que su corazón estaba más que expuesto, entonces podría lanzarle una granada que lo reventase y así este moriría, pero este no era el maldito caso, así que, no tenía ni puñetera idea de que iban a hacer.

Pero más les valía comenzar a pensar algo, porque el monstruo destrozó la puerta y entró en la sala para sorpresa de todos que no esperaban que apareciese tan pronto. Todos permanecieron en silencio, pero no porque eso fuera lo mejor, si no porque sus piernas no les respondían, estaban muertos de miedo.

Sorprendentemente, eso fue lo que les salvó, porque el Tyrant miraba de un lado a otro, e incluso caminó cerca de ellos pasando de largo. Matt y Marian comprendieron enseguida: ¡era ciego! Quizás por eso había atacado a Greenwich, no porque se quisiera vengar del disparo, si no porque ese era el único disparo que había oído y pensaba que había sido obra de alguno de los que tenía que matar.

Matt les hizo una seña a las chicas y comenzaron a caminar con sigilo, para ir a la otra habitación. Si tenían el suficiente cuidado podrían abandonar ese sitio y coger un coche para largarse antes de que el Tyrant se diese cuenta.

Sherry iba a ser la primera en pasar a la otra sala, estaba temblando y aterrorizada, pero avanzaba en cuclillas lo más silenciosa que podía. Y aunque no fue su culpa ni lo hizo a cosa hecha, pisó un cristal que había en el suelo y el sonido que este hizo al desquebrajarse llamó la atención del Tyrant, que rugió y corrió en su dirección.

- ¡Sherry! – Gritó Marian que se interpuso en el camino del Tyrant y comenzó a disparar, sin lograr nada.

- ¡Marian, quítate de ahí!

No le dio tiempo, y es que tampoco tenía la intención de apartarse, así que recibió las garras del Tyrant en sus carnes, que le atravesaron el abdomen. La mujer no pudo evitar escupir una gran cantidad de carne, y casi perdió el conocimiento debido al intenso dolor, sino llega a ser por la voz de Sherry que la llamaba.

- ¡Marian! ¡Marian no!

Usando sus últimas fuerzas, la mujer sacó un cuchillo y desgarró parte del abdomen del monstruo, lo que lo hizo rugir de dolor y luego sacó una granada que metió dentro de sus podridas carnes, haciendo un esfuerzo por no vomitar del asco que estaba sintiendo en el interior de esa cosa al estar en contacto con tanta carne podrida.

- S-S-Sherry… lo siento… al final… no he podido ser una buena madre… te pido… disculpas… - se disculpó la mujer, mirándola con una sonrisa – Al menos… podré pedirle perdón a Annette… en el otro lado…

- ¡M-Marian…! – Sollozaba la niña.

- Claire… cuida bien de ella… te lo ruego…

La joven asintió y tirándola del brazo, y a pesar de su torcedura, logró llegar a la otra sala y hacerse a un lado, rodeando a Sherry, que estaba llorando, entre sus brazos para que la explosión no la afectase.

Matt se tomó un momento para mirar a su moribunda compañera, que le sonreía a pesar de que su cara, impregnada con su propia sangre, no daba muestras de que se riese de cosquillas. Por un segundo la apuntó con la pistola, dispuesto a matarla y de paso acabar con ese monstruo dándole también a la granada.

- Déjalo, Matt… - negó con la cabeza – No me convertiré después de esto… me desintegraré con él… vete…

- Perdóname por esto… pídele perdón a Ariel, por favor…

- Lo haré…

Matt se retiró de a la otra habitación a paso lento, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. De nuevo, no había sido capaz de proteger a alguien querido, y no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a otra persona tan especial frente a sus ojos. Se escondió tras una pared, y como las chicas, esperó el momento de la explosión.

- Vete al infierno… maldito monstruo… - Fueron las últimas palabras de Marian antes de retirar la anilla de la granada.

La explosión de la granada fue mayor de lo que todos esperaban, y una enorme llamarada atravesó el marco de la puerta, inundando parte de la habitación contigua. Era ya oficial, Marian había muerto.

Carlos Oliveira detuvo el vehículo al oír una explosión, lejana pero a la vez cercana. Había encontrado un par de cosas desagradables hacía un par de kilómetros, así que esa explosión no le parecía nada extraña, solo esperaba que fuese obra de quien estaba pensando.

Sin perder un segundo más, se metió de nuevo en el vehículo y siguió la carretera, tomando como guía la pequeña cortina de humo rojo que podía ver a lo lejos.


	16. Calma antes de la tormenta

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

Cuando finalmente pudieron ponerse de nuevo en pie, la cantidad de humo que se había acumulado en la habitación por culpa de las cajas ardiendo les hizo toser de forma brusca.

- ¿E-Estáis bien, chicas?

Claire y Sherry se pusieron en pie tosiendo, a la vez que se quejaban del dolor. La explosión había creado una onda de choque que las había lanzado contra una pila de cajas de forma brusca. La niña se hizo menos daño gracias a que Claire la protegió con su cuerpo.

- ¿Y-Y Marian…?

Matt negó con la cabeza, lo que entristeció a la niña. Realmente había odiado a esa mujer, daba igual que fuera la hermana de su madre, que quisiera ocupar su lugar le cabreaba. Y sin embargo, ahora había dado su vida por ella. De verdad que la quería y no fingía cuando intentaba estar con ella.

- Será mejor irnos de aquí antes que…

Enmudeció y palideció cuando en la otra habitación oyeron un rugido. No había duda, era del Tyrant. Pero eso era imposible, la explosión le había alcanzado de lleno, ¿cómo podía estar vivo?

- N-No puede ser… - tembló Claire.

No podía evitar recordar la de veces que ella y Leon tuvieron que hacer frente a William Birkin, el padre de Sherry, mutado por culpa del G-Virus. Sin contar del Tyrant que Umbrella envió a Raccoon City para encontrar la muestra del virus que Sherry llevaba consigo. Si ese bicho había podido sobrevivir a caer en la lava, ¿de qué se extrañaba que ahora hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión?

- Mierda… aunque huyamos nos perseguirá.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, Matt?

- Lo primero es salir de aquí, llévate a Sherry.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me iré sin ti, Matt!

- No me montes el numerito ahora y haz lo que te digo, Sherry.

- ¡Pero…! – Iba a protestar, pero una simple mirada de Matt la hizo callar. Sabía que ese no era el momento para portarse como una niña, pero acababa de perder a Mariane, no quería perderle a él también.

- ¿Vas a poder contenerlo?

- Al menos lo suficiente para que os de tiempo a llegar a un coche. ¿Sabes hacer un puente?

- Si, mi hermano me enseño.

- Vale, pues iros ya. Dadme cinco minutos, si no he salido de aquí en cinco minutos o largáis sin mí. Te acuerdas del itinerario a seguir, ¿verdad?

- En la ciudad a diez kilómetros hay un helicóptero. Si.

- Cuento contigo pues.

Matt cargó la pistola listo para plantar cara al Tyrant una vez apareciese, mientras Claire y Sherry abandonaban la habitación. Con la explosión se habían echado a perder casi todas las municiones, por no hablar de que ya no le quedaban granadas, así que estaba literalmente jodido. Y más aún contra una cosa que no moría ni con una explosión.

- Bueno, ven a por mí desgraciado.

Hunk miró el mini portátil. Le había llegado un nuevo mensaje de su contacto indicándole donde se encontraban ahora mismo el grupo de su objetivo. Según la información de su fuente, no tardarían en llegar a su posición, quizás tardarían una hora o así.

Se levantó de golpe cuando un zombie apareció por un agujero, con intención de morderle. Sin pensárselo mucho, sacó la pistola y le voló la tapa de los sesos.

- Joder, bien hecho.

El disparo había alertado a varios de los zombies que daban vueltas por la calle. Ahora le tocaba buscarse otro lugar en el que esperar a que pasase la hora. Sinceramente, se estaba cansando ya de tener que lidiar con tanto muerto viviente. Por una vez en su vida, desearía tener contacto con un ser humano.

No espero ni a verlo atravesar la pared, Matt le disparó cuatro tiros, logrando acertar dos en su cabeza y los otros dos en su pecho. Pero daba igual, eso no lo detuvo, seguramente para él era menos que una picadura de un mosquito.

La explosión le había quemado gran parte de la carne, que ahora era un montón de carbón negruzco mostrando sus órganos requemados. Era alucinante, vale que los Tyrant podían resistir muchas cosas, pero eso era demasiado. Si hasta su corazón esta en llamas, ¿cómo demonios podía mantenerse en pie esa cosa?

Esquivo el zarpazo y se escondió tras una pila de cajas que no habían prendido aún. Quemarle no iba a servir de mucho, pero al menos les permitiría ganar tiempo. Si lograba encontrar el motor de combustible de la cinta transportadora podía volar la fábrica. Si ese monstruo sobrevivía a eso ya no había nada que hacer, les perseguiría hasta los restos.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y la pila cayó encima de la criatura, comenzando a arder por las llamas de su cuerpo. Tendría un par de minutos, quizás solo uno para encontrar el depósito, si no, adiós para siempre. Y no iba a ser tan sencillo, eso estaba claro. ¿Por qué nunca lo era en esas situaciones?

Como un loco, y encima tenía que preocuparse de esquivar las llamas, miró de un lado a otro, buscando el dichoso depósito o lo que fuera que daba energía a maldita maquinaria vieja. Podía intentarlo con la grúa, pero su revestimiento era demasiado grande como para abrirle agujeros con disparos, y lo que necesitaba era que explotase todo ya.

El Tyrant finalmente se puso en pie lanzando un rugida, y furioso buscaba a su víctima. Entonces Matt lo vio, a unos escasos metros del monstruo había un depósito, rodeado de llamas. Solo cabría esperar dos opciones: o acababa él también volando por los aires o lograba salir por la ventana antes de que el edificio se derrumbase. Fuera cual fuera, tenía que actuar rápido.

Por culpa del humo no podía apuntar bien, y si a eso le añadía que ese monstruo se acercaba a él a paso amenazante, poniéndole cada vez más nervioso, la cosa no ayudaba mucho que dijéramos. Disparó un total de cinco balas, y para su suerte, una logró impactar en el depósito, liberando la gasolina que no tardó en entrar en contacto con el fuego, prendiéndose.

- ¡Hasta la vista!

A toda velocidad, y al mismo tiempo que explotaba el depósito, saltó hacía la ventana. El Tyrant también comenzó a correr, como si notase el peligro, pero muy pronto se vio alcanzado por las llamas y arrastrado por la explosión. En cuestión de segundos, la fábrica volaba por los aires.

La explosión no pasó desapercibida para Sherry y Claire, que dentro de un 4x4 alzaron la vista para ver como una enorme columna de fuego ascendía hasta el cielo.

- ¡Matt! – Gritó la niña.

En una explosión así, era imposible que hubiese podido salvarse, ni siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para escapar. La niña empezó a llorar y Claire la regocijó entre sus brazos. En una sola noche ya habían perdido en el mismo lugar dos aliados, y encima aún no habían llegado a la ciudad, donde igual también habría peligro.

- Ey… coff coff… ¿qué os pasa?

Las chicas miraron al hombre cubierto de polvo y lleno de raspaduras, y con parte de la ropa destrozada. En un principio se asustaron pensando que era un zombi, y Claire estuvo incluso a punto de dispararle si no llega a ser por las palabras de este.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¡No soy un zombi, aún estoy vivo!

Ambas se miraron y luego lo miraron a él. Sin esperar más, la niña se lanzó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando y llorando de felicidad de volver a verlo.

- ¡Qué alegría que estés vivo! ¡Pensé que te habíamos perdido a ti también!

- Hace falta más que un bicharraco de esos para acabar conmigo.

- Entonces, se acabó, ¿no? Está muer… - enmudeció y palideció de pronto cuando una enorme figura en llamas comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacía ellos.

Matt y Sherry se giraron al unisono, y palidecieron tanto como Claire. Ninguno de los dos esperaba ver esa cosa con vida. Ahora era toda una masa carbonizada, casi irreconocible, envuelta totalmente en fuego. Y más terrorífica que antes. Por donde iba caminando pedazos de carne requemada se desprendían de su cuerpo, pero eso le daba igual a esa cosa, que avanzaba sin importarle ir perdiendo cachos por el camino.

- ¡No puede ser, si le ha explotado un depósito entero! ¡¿Cómo va el puente?

- ¡Me falta poco! ¡Sherry, al coche!

La niña obedeció y se metió en el asiento del copiloto. Matt sacó su arma para disparar, pero se atascó el casquillo. No se lo podía creer, sobrevivía a una explosión y ahora no podía salvarse porque se le había bloqueado el arma. Era alucinante, ni una película de serie B, vamos.

Ya lo tenía tan cerca que hasta podía oler su podría carne mezclada con el olor de la carne carbonizada. No había otra cosa que hacer, iban a morir si Claire no ponía el vehículo en marcha. Sin embargo, como en las películas de serie B, siempre había un salvador.

Salido de la nada, un cohete impactó en el Tyrant y lo voló en miles de pedazos, esparciendo sus restos por todo el lugar. Antes de que se recuperasen de lo que había pasado, una luz los cegó, proveniente de los faros de un coche. Matt se maldijo, no podía ser que los de Umbrella ya los hubieran encontrado.

Un chico joven, de peinado corto y cabello castaño se acercó a ellos cargando con un lanza cohetes, seguramente el que había usado para volar al Tyrant por los aires. Matt lo llevaba claro, si venía alguno más no podía hacerles frente sin un arma, por mucho que supiera luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¡Claire, ¿estás bien?

La joven miró al chico al oír su nombre, creyendo reconocer la voz. Y por supuesto no podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos cuando vio su figura al completo.

- ¡Carlos!

Corrió hacía él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de Sherry y Matt que no entendían nada. ¿Acaso se conocían? Bueno, le había dado un abrazo, estaba claro que si.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Tu hermano estaba preocupado por ti y me mandó para ver si estabas bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y… - miró a los restos llameantes del Tyrant - . Parecía que tenía motivos para ello.

- Por una vez, me alegro de que me siga tratando como una niña pequeña. De no ser por ti ahora estaríamos muertos.

- En fin, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Seguramente vengan autoridades a ver que ha pasado. A ver como explica esto Umbrella esta vez.

- No le va a hacer falta explicar nada – intervino Matt.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Es Matt Damon, y esta niña es Sherry Birkin.

- ¿Birkin? ¡Espera… ¿ese no es el nombre del que…?

Claire le hizo una seña para que cerrase el pico. Sherry se puso triste. Sabía bien lo que había hecho su padre, Claire y Leon se lo habían explicado, por lo que no le extrañaba que a nadie le cayese bien. Aún así, era su padre, y ella lo quería. Había hecho daño a muchas personas, si, pero eso no quitaba que con ella se hubiera portado bien, al menos el poco tiempo que lo veía siempre.

- Dentro de unas horas toda esta zona será bombardeada, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- ¡¿Qué? Espera, ¿cómo que van a bombardear toda esta zona? ¡¿Cómo hicieron con Raccoon City? – Saltó Carlos.

- Eso es.

- ¡Pero si cuando pasó lo de Raccoon City ya hubo mucho movimiento, y eso que solo fue una ciudad! ¡¿Cómo piensan explicar esto?

- Seguramente todo a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda haya sido infectado por culpa de la operación NOVA. En otras palabras, no habrá superviviente alguno. Salvo nosotros, claro.

- ¡Pero es una locura! ¿En qué demonios están pensando esos hijos de perra?

- Por lo pronto es mejor irnos – aconsejó Claire - . Cojamos un helicóptero y huyamos. Y también tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

- Nos estarán esperando en el helipuerto. No sé bien quién eres, pero Redfield parece confiar en ti. Así que, por favor, ayúdanos a poner a esta niña a salvo.

- ¿A Sherry?

Miró a la niña, que tímida y asustada por la mirada violenta que le lanzó ese hombre se escondió tras Matt. Carlos no comprendía muy bien la situación, pero Chris le había pedido que cuidara de su hermana y eso pensaba hacer. Al menos tenían un mejor plan que él, porque no había visto ninguna gasolinera con la que llenar el depósito y su coche no aguantaría más de sesenta kilómetros, y eso como mucho. Serían alcanzado por la onda expansiva de las explosiones, y eso en el mejor de los casos.

- Venga, vámonos – apuró Claire subiéndose al coche de Carlos.


End file.
